


La Fievre

by dracko



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracko/pseuds/dracko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently disowned by his family, Tommy moves to Vegas to pursue his dream of being a musician.  He quickly falls into a band that is auditioning for the Newest Night Club/Bordello on the Strip.  A chance encounter with a random guy the night before the audition sets into motion the events that will change his life forever.</p><p>***I am reposting this story because it has been brought to my attention that an entire section somehow was left out.  If you have already read this story, please reread with the addition.  It is so much better with it.  It is the first intimate encounter between the two boys after their identities are revealed.  It gives alot of back story that is important in the flow of the story***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lambliff Big Bang. Beta'd by the wonderful rhiannanb2.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Not trufax.

He stepped off the plane, looking around at the unfamiliar faces. Only seconds had gone by, and he could already feel the difference in the air. No stuffy conversation, no upturned noses, just people, strangers not paying any mind to Tommy. He breathed a sigh. It was the first easy breath he'd been able to take for the past three days - ever since he told his father the news that led him away from his life in New York, straight into the arms of his future.  
Three days ago, he had told his father, “I've decided to drop out of school.”  
“What are you talking about, Thomas?” his father said. His father was the only person who called him Thomas. He actually refused to call him by his preferred name, Tommy, saying it was beneath him. It made him sound uneducated.  
“I'm serious, Dad, I'm quitting. End of the semester I'm done. I never wanted to go to med school.”  
“Don't be ridiculous, Thomas! You are going to be a doctor just like me, just like your grandfather, and just like his father. Fourth generation Ratliff, as it should be.” his father said with a huff.  
“No. I'm not doing it,” Tommy said, raising his voice slightly to drive home the point that he wasn't kidding around. In doing so, he watched his father's face slowly lose its amused expression.  
“Tell me, boy, what is it you plan on doing instead?” Tommy's father said, voice showing displeasure.  
Tommy knew what was coming, but he had to stand his ground. Tommy had spent his life doing everything his father wanted him to do, and it was time to stand up to his him. “I'm going to be a musician. Play my guitar in a band.”  
His father's cheeks flushed with anger. “No son of mine is going to be a musician! Musicians are all queers and whores! I will not allow you to tarnish the Ratliff name.”  
Queers and whores? Tommy was pissed now. He had known exactly what his father's reaction would be, but hadn't realized it would affect him so much. His father had always been against anything he viewed as potentially scandalous and negative to the Ratliff name. Tommy remembered the day he had brought home his guitar. His father had told him he could have the guitar, but that he would not pay a penny on lessons. Tommy ended up teaching himself how to play.  
Then there was the time Tommy got caught kissing a girl, his best friend, in his father's car. The girl was in Tommy's private school thanks to scholarships, and his father thought the girl was not of the right background to be in Tommy's company and forbid Tommy from seeing her anymore.  
The best memory, though, was the time Tommy got caught experimenting with his sexuality under the bleachers after school. The basketball couch found them disheveled and in an inappropriate embrace. The other boy was thrown off the basketball team, and eventually transferred schools. Tommy got an earful from his father, and after the very long one-sided argument, Tommy was forbidden from being bisexual and was never to speak of the incident again.  
Tommy couldn't take it anymore. All the years of pent up anger and frustration spilled out in a loud, uncontrolled outburst. “DAD! I've had enough! My whole life you've been telling me what to do and who to be. I'm fucking sick of it! You don't run my life! I'm going to be a musician whether you approve or not! Actually, I'm moving to Las Vegas, away from you and this shitty life!”  
Tommy's father's face fell flat. All the anger was gone. It was replaced with....nothing. There was no emotion in his features, just a blank stare in the direction of his only son. “Fine, Thomas. If you want to go off and be a deviant go ahead, but it will not be on my dollar, or this family's. Have your things out by tomorrow, or they will be on the street.”  
“But Da--”  
“No, don't call me that. From now on, I am Mr. Ratliff, and I have no son.”  
What? Tommy's father disowned him, just like that. “FINE! I don't need your money!” Tommy said, slamming the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy hadn't realized he was so lost in his thought until a passerby slammed into him at full speed.  
“Oh my God! I am so sorry!” the young woman said. She dropped down to the floor and started gathering all the papers that had gone flying on impact.  
“It's okay. No harm done,” Tommy said, looking the woman over. “Let me help you.” He squatted and began picking up the colorful papers. Once they were gathered, he stood up and handed them back to the woman.  
“Thanks,” she said with a bright smile. “Here take one.” She then slipped off, disappearing into the airport.  
“You're welcome” was all Tommy was able to get out before she was gone. He looked at the bright yellow piece of paper in his hand. It was a sign from the musical gods, and it read:  
Come be a part of the greatest spectacle in Vegas  
La Fievre  
For its last night underground before it becomes the newest adult club on the strip!  
Battle of the Bands Thursday night  
Winner will be new band for the Star of La Fievre!  
Don't have a band? That's okay, Individuals welcome!  
Come show us what you've got.  
Thursday, that gave Tommy three days to find an affordable place to live and practice for the audition. His lips curled into a smile for the first time since being thrown out on his ass. “Welcome to your NEW LIFE, Tommy Joe. Welcome to Las Vegas.” He threw his guitar over his shoulder and headed for the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had only taken a few hours of roaming before Tommy found a building with a “room for rent” sign. He had enough money of his own to live on for about a month. The room was small, much smaller than his room in New York. There was a bed against the wall dressed in what looked like plain white hospital sheets and an ugly floral spread. There was also a worn loveseat and ancient looking TV along the side wall. The kitchen area was partitioned off the main room by a bar with two stools. It had a small fridge, microwave, sink, and hot plate for cooking. The walls were dingy white, having the appearance of being inhabited by a smoker, with nothing but a light switch for decoration.  
“Great, shared bathroom,” Tommy said as his eyes searched and found nothing. Flip Flops...flip flops would be a showering necessity.  
Tommy dropped his bags and guitar on the bed. It wasn't much, definitely not the life of riches and maids that he was used to, but it was his. It was home, and he would make the best of it. It had potential, and without the scrutinizing eyes of his father, he had the freedom to dress it however he wanted. With that thought he smiled a wide and genuine smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Tommy did after finding his room was go shopping. He needed the basics, as well as a few upgrades, to be comfortable. He had never been an indulgent spender, so being frugal came easily. He purchased food, towels, toiletries, a coffee maker, flip flops, and even found a new bed set at a peddler's stand for $20.00. He also bought himself a few posters to dress up his room a bit.  
It took thirty minutes to redress his bed and put all the purchases away. Tommy flopped down on the bed contently. He had survived the morning on his own in a different city. Tommy yawned. It was still early, the time difference form New York putting it just a little after 3:00, but Tommy was exhausted. “I have a few hours to kill before dusk. A nap won't kill me.” Tommy mumbled as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy awoke, startled by a loud noise filtering through the wall. The light in the room had faded, but there was still enough light for Tommy to see. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and padded to the fridge, grabbing and quickly popping the cap of a beer.  
BOOM BABOOM BOOM CRASH  
Tommy raised an eyebrow at the sound. “What is that?” he thought. He could tell it was coming from the other side of the wall by the bed. He walked up to the wall to get a better listen.  
BOOM CRASH BOOM BOOM CRASH  
Tommy smiled. Drums. He was living next to a drummer. This could have benefits. He would go introduce himself tomorrow. Right now he had to practice for an audition.  
Tommy picked up his guitar case and placed it on the bed. As he opened the lid, a familiar sensation began to course through his veins. Excitement. Tommy felt it every time he opened the case and caught sight of the shiny deep blue painted toy. He got butterflies in his stomach and tingles in his fingertips. He had only experienced that feeling during two other situations in his life. The first was when he had lost his virginity to Annie in the 10th grade, and the second was when he had been under the bleachers later that same year. He loved the feeling, passion in its rarest form, so intense that his limbs became weak and clumsy.  
He picked up the guitar and placed the strap over his shoulder. Tommy ran his fingers over the smooth lacquer finish and up the strings. The feel under his fingertips burned. His head fell back against the wall for a moment before he began to play.  
Playing came naturally to Tommy. Though he never had formal lessons, he was good, really good. He was naturally gifted, and had an ear for music, some would say. Due to that and Tommy's many years of using his guitar as his own personal escape, Tommy was near perfect. He had won every talent show he entered in childhood. He had even won a radio contest. The prize had been the opportunity to be part of a recording session with a popular band. Tommy would have even received credit on their album. Before Tommy got the chance to claim his prize, his father had found out and forbid him from doing it, the consequence for disobeying being losing his guitar permanently. Tommy wasn't willing to take that risk, so he bowed out, allowing the runner up to take his place.  
But right here, in this moment, Tommy was free, for the first time playing with no fear of repercussion. There was no need to stay after school to use the practice room. He just played, amp hooked up and loud. With his eyes closed and blond fringe swaying, he let go and got lost in the music. His fingers agile and precise on the strings, he didn't miss a note. He would finish one song and flow right into the next. Tommy was so lost within himself while he played that he almost didn't hear the loud knock on the door.  
“Shit,” Tommy said, a little annoyed by the interruption. He put his guitar down and padded to the door. When he opened the door, he expected to be met by the angry eyes and harsh words of one of the other tenants, but instead he opened the door to a skinny, shirtless man wearing a huge smile, hand already extended in greeting.  
“Hi,” Tommy said quietly, his shy social inexperience showing immediately in his one word greeting. “I'm Tommy Joe.”  
“Hey, Tommy Joe, nice to meet you. I'm Isaac. Welcome to the building,” Isaac said, taking Tommy's hand and shaking it firmly.  
“Nice to meet you too.”  
“So let's cut to the chase, shall we, Tommy?” Isaac said, as he walked past Tommy into the room, as if the hand shake and friendly greeting was an invitation.  
“Excuse me, what?” Tommy said with confusion tensing in his brow. This Isaac came with an agenda. Just a little creepy, Tommy thought to himself. At least the guy didn't look like a nut job.  
“I live next door,” Isaac said, pointing in the direction of the wall by the bed.  
Ah, the drummer. That eased some of the tension Tommy was feeling.  
“I was listening to you play through the wall. You're very good.”  
“Thanks.” Tommy felt the blush starting to color his cheeks. “I heard you playing drums earlier. You sounded pretty kick-ass too.”  
“Thanks back, man. So here is the deal. There is this new club opening on the strip, and the auditions are Thursday. I have a band, but we are short a bassist. Can you play bass?” Isaac asked.  
“La Fievre?”  
“Yeah, that's the one. Anyway, I hear the main attraction is a picky bitch, and is looking for a band that can not only play, but stand out as well.”  
“And what exactly makes one stand out?” Tommy asked, interest piqued.  
“Word is, the singer is over-the-top and wants the band to fit that image. Our band has that factor. We all look and act different than each other. We have each taken a stereotypical musical persona that matches our personalities.” Isaac explained to Tommy.  
“And what are these stereotypes?” Tommy asked.  
“We have me, of course, the stereotypical skinny bad boy drummer.” Isaac said, cocking an eyebrow and his lip. Tommy had to laugh. Isaac looked more boy-next-door than bad-ass. He nodded his head in acknowledgment as Isaac continued. “Then we have Monte, our lead guitar. He fits the classic old-school rocker with the personality of a teddy bear. A father figure, so to speak.”  
“OK. Bad boy, nice guy...what's next?”  
Isaac continued. “Next, we have Cam. She plays the keyboards. She is our quirky Gothic princess. Then there's you, if you want to join us. We need a backup guitar and a bassist. You can play bass, right?”  
“Uh...I can learn,” Tommy said. He had already made up his mind that yes, he did want to join Isaac's band. Isaac was a nice guy, as far as Tommy could tell, and he felt they would get along well. He just had one more question to ask before formally accepting Isaac's offer. “Where exactly do I fit into this equation? Look-wise, I mean?”  
Isaac chuckled. “That's easy; you're the quiet, androgynous metal-head who is equally as sexy and masculine as he is pretty and feminine.”  
“So I'm the girly dude?” Tommy asked with a raised brow.  
“Sure. Every band has one. Not necessarily feminine, but with a feminine quality.”  
“Not winning any points here.”  
“No. Haha! Tommy, let me explain. I'm told the show is going to have a Glam Rock feel. That means over-the-top costumes and makeup, which not everyone can pull off. You can.”  
“With my feminine prettiness,” Tommy said sarcastically, batting his eyelashes.  
“Actually, yes,” Isaac said. “I think the women will eat it up. You'll look all pretty, but shred like a metal-head, which will appeal to the men. The men will want to be you, and the women will want to be with you. Sounds like a pretty good set up to me.”  
Tommy thought for a moment. Isaac's description didn't sound bad at all. Being envied for his talent, having fans to play for, and having pretty young things competing for his affections all sounded damn good to Tommy. That was the reason he had moved to Vegas to begin with. Tommy smiled at Isaac. “Guess I better start learning that bass.”  
Isaac's own smile grew wide. “Thanks, Tommy. You won't regret this!” Isaac was jumping up and down like an excited child. “Come over tomorrow morning to meet the rest of the band and to start rehearsing. Monte has a bass you can use.” He backed up towards the door, pivoted on his heel, and disappeared down the hall. “We're gonna kick some ass!” Tommy heard from the hallway. He laughed to himself as he shut the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isaac's early practice had Tommy up at an ungodly hour. His head hurt, and he was in serious need of some coffee. He praised himself for purchasing the coffee pot. He dropped the filter in and added the grounds. Nothing a little caffeine therapy couldn't cure.  
Tommy had an hour to kill before he needed to be at Isaac's, so he decided to brave the communal shower. He grabbed a towel, and his bag of stuff, and slipped on his flip flops. He walked out into the hall and towards the bathroom. Tommy could hear Isaac already tapping out beats on his drums. As Tommy approached the bathroom, he could see the light was off. “Good, no wait.” He opened the door and flipped on the light. The bathroom was bare. No color, no decoration, just dingy white walls. There was a pedestal sink with a round dulling mirror hanging above it. The bath was a simple claw foot tub, surrounded by a circular shower bar and curtain.  
Tommy was quick to get undressed; knowing the rest of the buildings' tenants would be waking up soon and wanting to use the bathroom as well. He turned on the tap, turning it all the way up. It only took seconds for the steam to fill the entire room. Tommy stepped into the stream, letting the hot water fall and roll down the length of his body. The heat was relaxing, rejuvenating his tired limbs. The steam helped clear and calm his head. He was slightly nervous about meeting his new band mates. Based on Isaac’s description, Monte and Cam seemed nice enough, but Tommy always felt apprehensive when meeting new people.  
For a brief moment, Tommy contemplated jerking off to release some of his tension. However, when he started to think about how many people had probably done the same thing in that shower, he quickly decided against it. Instead, he took his time washing his hair, massaging his scalp with his fingertips. He breathed in the scent of his shampoo. It smelled like wildflowers. Girly, yes, but the scent reminded him of his mother. Not the mother he had now that smelled of booze and stale cigarettes, but the one he had as a child, loving and happy, the one that fed Tommy his dreams. “You shoot for the stars, Tommy Joe. If you shoot high enough, you'll never want for anything,” she would tell him. But that was a long time ago. All that was left of his mother was a shell of a drunken woman, drowning years of verbal abuse with a bottle of scotch.  
A knock at the door brought Tommy back to the present. “Be out in a second,” Tommy called out. He quickly rinsed, turned the water off, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He finished cleaning up before he opened the door. He nodded at the older woman standing outside the door and headed back to his room. Once there, he dried off and got dressed. He chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank that accentuated the contrast between his pale skin and the extensive artwork on his arms.  
He looked at the clock. There was still half an hour before he had to be at Isaac’s. He poured himself a cup of coffee and went over to the window. His room was on the fourth floor, so there was a decent view of the strip. Hotels, casinos, and clubs as far as the eye could see. Even during the day, everything was lit up. Tommy was thankful he had found a room just outside of the hustle and bustle of the tourists. It was quiet here, and close enough to walk wherever he needed to go. The only unsavory thing about the location of his new home was the abundance of hookers and dealers on every corner. Night time pleasures were legal in Vegas, as long as you had a license to sell. Most of the dealers and hookers stayed just outside the strip, not wanting to compete with the underground clubs.  
Still too much time to kill, Tommy finished off his coffee and pulled his guitar case out from under the bed. Isaac had said they were in need of a bassist, and Tommy had said he was willing to learn. He knew how to read bass clef, and since he already played guitar, he figured it wouldn't be too difficult to learn. Monte had a bass for him to use, so he had 3 days to learn it. No problem.  
Finally, it was time to head over to Isaac's and meet the rest of the band. Tommy threw his case over his shoulder and headed for the door. He locked the dead bolt, crossed over to Isaac's room and knocked on the door. It was only seconds before he was greeted at the door by a beefy man with a goatee and an almost bald head. He was dressed in jeans and a tee, and had a warm smile on his face.  
“You must be Tommy,” he said. His voice was even smiling. “I'm Monte. It's nice to meet you.”  
Tommy stretched his arm out, offering Monte his hand for a quick friendly shake. “Nice to meet you too.”  
Isaac popped up behind Monte, wearing the same thing as yesterday - jeans and nothing else. “Hey, Tommy, nice ink.” he said, pointing to Tommy's vast sleeve of tattoos. “Is that Michael Myers?”  
Tommy looked down at this forearm. “Yeah. I kinda have a thing for horror movies.”  
Isaac chuckled, and Monte was still just smiling. “Well, since the gang's all here, let me introduce you to Cam, and then we can get started.”  
Isaac pulled Tommy into the room and over to the small sofa by the window. Cam was seated on one side. She was petite and slim, skin the color of porcelain. She had copy black hair that matched the head to toe black attire. The only color anywhere on her person was her lips covered in red gloss. Definitely a Gothic princess, Tommy thought to himself.  
“Cam, this is Tommy. He's going to be playing bass and backup guitar for us,” Isaac said, pushing Tommy towards Cam for the introduction.  
“Hi,” Tommy said softly. He didn't know why, but Cam was a little intimidating.  
“Oh, Isaac,” Cam said laughing out loud. “You outdid yourself this time! This one will get us the gig for sure.”  
Tommy wasn't sure what she meant by that, but right now he didn't really care. He had a band, and rehearsals for a gig were about to begin. Nothing else seemed important.  
“Now, Cam, let's not put too much pressure on the kid before we even start,” Monte said.  
“And on that note, let's get started,” Isaac added. “Tommy, I don't know how much you've heard about the audition, but it's for the new club opening on the strip, La Fievre. Well, it's not actually new, it's an underground club. The owner recently got licensed to conduct business on the strip, so he is going legit. In doing so, he is bringing in all new musical talent to accompany his....attractions.”  
Tommy rolled his eyes. Isaac could call it like it was. “Hookers, you mean? Yeah, I got a flier about it my first day here.”  
“Yes, hookers, Tommy, but it's not just a brothel. It's an actual club too, dancing, singing, the works. I guarantee it won't take long before the rich, well known clientele start coming around, and you know what that means, Tommy. That means potential.”  
“There's more to the audition than just playing, though,” Cam added to Isaac's explanation. “The top two bands get a one-on-one interview. The band who manages to impress the star both on stage and off will get the job. That's where you come in.”  
“How am I going to help with the interview?” Tommy asked. He would be the least able to conduct a winning interview.  
Monte cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. “That is why we put so much thought into the appearance and personality of this band. We HAVE to stand out.”  
“Yeah, I remember Isaac told me last night, old school rocker, bad boy, and Gothic princess.”  
Cam chimed in with her angelic voice, “And you're our--”  
“Androgynous metal-head,” Tommy said, mostly sounding like a question, trying to remember how Isaac had worded it.  
“I was thinking elfish blonde pretty boy, but that works too,” Cam said.  
“How did you say it, Isaac? Men would want to be me, and women would want to bang me? I think that is how you said it.” Tommy stood there. He was happy that everyone had seemed to welcome him quickly. He really liked this idea of a band and potentially close friends.  
“I think some men will want to bang you too,” Cam said, earning a grumble from Monte. “Well, it's true,” she said, letting out an audible breath.  
Tommy sensed from the look on Monte's face that he thought Cam had gone too far. Tommy was quick to let them know it didn't bother him. “It's okay, Monte. It doesn't bother me. I'm not weird-ed out by men.”  
“That's good, Tommy, because I have a feeling you are going to get a LOT of attention. I'm glad to hear you're okay with it,” Monte said, shooting a knowing look at both Isaac and Cam. The look did not go unnoticed, and Tommy began wondering what the three were not telling him.  
“Why do I get the feeling there is something you're not telling me?” Tommy flashed an accusatory look at Isaac, then Monte, before turning to Cam.  
Cam giggled loudly. “Paranoid, are we? We are not keeping anything from you.”  
Attempting to take control of the room, Isaac spoke up. “Let's get started, shall we? We can discuss who bangs who AFTER we win the job.”  
“We've got three days to learn these songs, and Tommy has to learn a new instrument on top of it. Tommy, the bass is over there by the door,” Monte said as he clapped his hands together as if to say, "Let's go!”  
They gathered in the center of the room around Isaac’s drums. The set had 10 songs...10 SONGS, and Tommy had only 3 days to learn them. It would be a challenge, but not impossible. The audition itself would only be one song, but they would not know what song until the night of the audition.  
Maybe I should have jerked off, Tommy thought to himself, already feeling the stress building inside him. He shook his head clear at the sound of Isaac tapping out the count on the side of his snare. One quick deep breath and Tommy and the others began to play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rehearsals went without a hitch. Tommy proved to be a natural when it came to learning bass. In less than 36 hours, Tommy was playing as if he had been playing the instrument for years. The band was so excited about their chances at winning the gig that the night before the audition they all went out to celebrate. Tommy had the idea to test out his new look before having to own it the following night, so he invited Cam over to help him with his hair and makeup.  
“Make me beautiful,” Tommy said as Cam opened her bag of magic and began setting brushes and containers on the table.  
Cam just smiled. “I plan to. All eyes will be on you tonight,” she said coyly as she began to pick and poke at Tommy's hair. “Do I have free reign?”  
“I'm your guinea pig.”  
“You just remember that for future reference,” she said grabbing for some hair putty and a round brush. She rubbed the goo into her finger tips and began kneading it into Tommy's scalp. It was uncomfortable. She was pulling his hair as she went along. When she was done rubbing the putty through his hair, she alternated between a curling iron and flat iron, stopping every now and then to study her creation before diving back in to touch up. Tommy knew when she was done by the little girl grin that graced Cam's delicate face.  
“Can I look?” Tommy asked, nervous but trusting Cam to make him look amazing.  
“Nope. Not until I'm done, Kiddo,” she said. Cam was digging through her bag again, coming up with a black eyeliner pencil. “I'm gonna make your brown eyes pop!” She worked around each eye with the liner, smudging it before she grabbed for the shadow. She swirled it across Tommy's lids. The brush tickled Tommy's skin. He had to concentrate to stay still while Cam worked. A little mascara and shiny pink gloss and Tommy was done.  
“Time for the reveal,” Cam said somewhat smugly, obviously proud of herself. “You'll love it!” She handed Tommy the mirror so he could look at his reflection, glammed for the first time.  
He lifted the mirror and felt the breath catch in his chest. “Wow.” His eyes were lined in black, the purple shadow bringing out the caramel color of his eyes. His lips looked shiny and plump. His hair was swept to the side in soft waves, and the back stood out in every direction like a bad case of bed head. Together it reminded him of something he'd see in a Cosmo or Vogue. “Thanks, Cam,” was all he could find to say.  
Pleased with herself, she pinched Tommy on the cheek. “You can thank me later when you're back here messing it up.” She gave him a wink.  
Tommy just rolled his eyes. He said goodbye to Cam and finished getting ready. He had known what he had wanted to wear, but Cam's masterpiece on his face deserved to be the focal point, so he settled with black skinny jeans (the staple of his wardrobe) and a simple tight-fitting black tee. With a few sprays of cologne, they left his room to meet up with Isaac and the rest of the band. “Holy shit, Cam! What the fuck did you do with Tommy?” Isaac said giving Tommy a full 360 inspection.  
“You like?” She asked batting her eyelashes at Isaac.  
“You're a fucking genius. There is no way A-” Isaac was unable to finish as Monte came up and popped him in the gut with the back of his hand. Isaac let out a small “oomph”.  
“There's no way anyone can beat us, right?” Monte quickly said, deflecting.  
Tommy wasn't buying it. He knew all three of his new band mates had been hiding something from him from day one, and now seemed like a good time to find out what it was. “What the fuck is up with you guys? I know you have been hiding something from me. Spill.”  
“We're not hiding anyth-” Cam began to say. Tommy cut her off with a wave of his hand in the air.  
“Stop!” he said, more abrupt with his tone than he meant to be. “We are a band, friends. Friends don't keep things from each other. I'm a big boy, I can handle whatever it is you three think I can't handle. Come clean or I walk.” Tommy's eyes roved sternly between Monte, Isaac and Cam. He had spent his entire life living a lie orchestrated by his father. He refused to start his new one on the same foot.  
Cam looked at Isaac, who in turn looked guiltily at Monte. Monte rolled his eyes at his two friends. “Why am I the go to guy when things don't play out according to our plan? Tommy, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but we planned to use you as bait.” No sense in candy coating it.  
“What?” Tommy looked at Monte, bewildered.  
“We desperately needed a bass,” Monte began to explain. “Isaac saw you carrying your guitar the day you moved in. He called me and told me he had a potential bass and he was going to introduce himself.”  
“Go on,” Tommy said, trying to keep his brain from thinking the worst as the uneasy feeling in his gut grew stronger.  
“After he talked you into being in the band, he called me again. He told me you were in, and--” Monte trailed off.  
“And what?”  
Monte looked at Tommy. The guilt was visible in his eyes. “You were the right type...to--”  
“Keep going.”  
“You were Adam's type alright. We figured if you caught his eye it would give us an edge on the competition.” Monte let out a long breath. “I'm really sorry, man. We should have told you.”  
Tommy just stood there for a minute. “So you wanted me in your band not because I kicked ass, but BECAUSE of my ass?”  
“NO! Tommy, it wasn't like that at all,” Isaac spoke up, trying to explain. “I noticed you playing through the wall and knew you were perfect for our band. Your boyish good looks were just a bonus.”  
Tommy should have been pissed. He should have felt used, but he understood. They had only known each other for a few days. There was no reason for them to assume he would be okay with being paraded around like a piece of meat for another man. Society was a lot more accepting these days, but most straight men would have taken issue. “You kept it from me because it's a guy, right? You thought I'd have a problem with it?”  
“Straight men don't normally react well to it,” Cam said softly.  
“Who ever said I was straight?” Tommy asked.  
“You're gay?” Isaac said with genuine shock in his voice.  
“No.”  
“And here I was trying to keep it from you. Sorry, man. Still, you don't have to do this if you don't want to,” Monte said. “We'll just win this thing fair and square.”  
“Fuck fair and square,” Tommy said with a sly grin. He wasn't stupid. He knew how the game worked. Talent was good, but having an edge was better. “Dish. What makes me Adam's type?”  
Cam's eyes lit up as Tommy agreed to play their game. “Small, blonde, brown eyed, and pretty.”  
“That's half the guys on the planet, and I know I'm not the only one that fits that description.”  
“No,” Isaac said, “But you do have fire in you. He likes that. He likes a challenge.”  
A challenge, Tommy could play hard to get. This might be fun. “A challenge I won't lose,” Tommy said through a smirk. The whole gang smiled back in return. Tommy had this in the bag. This Adam wouldn't know what hit him. He would be begging them to be his band once Tommy got done with him.  
“Now that that is settled, let's go have some fun, shall we?” Monte said, giving Tommy a slight slap on the shoulder. Everyone gave a collective “hell yeah” and “let's go” as they filtered out of Isaac's room one by one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sheltered life Tommy had in New York did nothing to prepare him for the raw, gritty lifestyle of the Vegas underground. The club the gang had chosen was just off the strip, marked with nothing but a flashing neon “enter” sign. Most of the clubs in Vegas were no longer underground, not since prostitution had become legal five years ago. Most had moved to the strip, tucked in between the hotels and casinos. It was expensive to move to the strip, and some of the clubs didn't have the funding to back up that kind of move. Those clubs stayed underground with the hopes of landing a high profile client that would be willing to invest enough money to build a new club.  
This club was small but accommodating to the significant crowd. It was dark. As the gang descended the stairs to the main floor, Tommy could feel the cool rush of the air conditioners on his face. The stairs opened up into a dance floor that was full of sweaty, gyrating bodies. Tables lined both sides with a full bar along the back wall. Monte motioned for everyone to follow as he staked claim to an empty table. Isaac had disappeared to the bar, returning with a bottle of beer for each person. Tommy grabbed one of the bottles and took a sip, letting the cool bitter fluid hit his tongue, savoring the flavor before swallowing. He watched the dance floor. The bodies seemed to move in unison, fluid and sensual. “Wanna dance?” Cam asked, holding out her hand to Tommy.  
“Better not,” Tommy said curling the corner of his lip. “I may be a great guitarist, but a dancer not so much.”  
“Come on. It'll be fun.” Cam batted her eyelashes in that girly “give me what I want” way. “No one will even notice if you suck. It's too crowded.”  
“Thanks Honey, but I'm good. Take Isaac. He looks like he needs to burn off some energy.” Tommy and Cam both looked at Isaac, who was bouncing in his chair to the music. Cam giggled and then grabbed Isaac and pulled him to the dance floor.  
Monte was off talking to some of the musicians, so Tommy was alone at the table, content with his beer. As he was watching the dance floor, a look of amusement painted across his face. It was nice being here; doing what he wanted with no one telling him it was wrong.  
Tommy located a few faces in the crowd that appealed to him. Under normal circumstances, he would have approached one of the pretty girls and attempted to flirt, hoping it would lead to a mini make out session, but he couldn't tell who was a clubber and who the paid entertainment was. So he didn't bother. He was not paying for action. Not now, not ever. He lifted his beer to his lips, but his bottle was empty. He motioned to Monte that he was going for a refill. He squeezed himself along the outside of the dance floor and up to the bar.  
Tommy ordered his beer from the bartender, who gave Tommy a wave to indicate he would be over in a minute. Tommy munched on peanuts from the communal bucket while he waited. A few minutes later, the bartender was back with a fresh bottle of beer and a shot of top shelf tequila. He sat both down in front of Tommy. “I didn't order this!” Tommy yelled after the bartender, who had already made his way down the bar and was chatting with a parched looking dancer.  
“I did,” a soft, smooth voice said into Tommy's ear, close enough that he could feel the hot breath on his neck. “I hope you don't mind. I was watching you, and it looked like you could use something a little...stiffer,” the man said, his voice oozing sex. As he spoke, the man pressed himself snugly against Tommy's back, nestling his face into Tommy's neck and breathing in his scent.  
Instinctively, Tommy's head fell back to rest on the man's shoulder, and his eyes rolled back slightly. “Th...Thanks,” Tommy stuttered out, as he felt the man's very obvious erection poking into his back.  
Tommy felt the man smirk against his neck. “What are you waiting for, pretty boy? Drink your tequila so we can dance.”  
“I don't --” was all Tommy got out. The man behind him picked up the shot glass and held it to Tommy's lips, pouring the liquid into his open mouth. Tommy swallowed quickly, tequila dribbling down his chin. Not missing a beat, the man wrapped his arm around Tommy, grabbing his chin. He turned Tommy's head back and proceeded to lick the tequila off Tommy's chin. Before Tommy could even register what the fuck was happening, he was being pulled to the dance floor.  
They weaved through the mass of drunken, writhing bodies. Once in the center of the dance floor, the man spun Tommy around so he was again pressed against Tommy's back. His head was bowed down, resting on Tommy's shoulder. His hand slid down Tommy's waist, the pads of his fingers pressing firmly into flesh as he began to sway Tommy with the music.  
“I can't really dance,” Tommy said. His response came out breathy and forced. Tommy found it hard to form a sentence with the man's hot breath caressing his skin.  
The man's soft, sexy voice against Tommy's ear said, “Just relax, Baby. Let me do all the work.” Pushing a little deeper into the flesh of Tommy's hip, the man rolled Tommy with each movement. Tommy closed his eyes and let himself be manhandled by this stranger pressed up against him. It should have been weird, especially since Tommy hadn't turned around and gotten a look at the guy yet, but it wasn't. The guy's voice was enough for Tommy's dick to take notice.  
The song ended and immediately segued into a slower, more sexually-charged song. Tommy was enjoying the slow, swaying rhythm the man had established. He was entranced, his head resting back, whimpering softly under his breath every so often when he felt the wet heat of breath on his neck. They didn't talk, just danced slow and steady. It wasn't until the third song ended that the man spoke again. “You are so fucking gorgeous,” the man said, again putting his mouth on top of Tommy's ear. “I've been watching you since you walked in with your friends. You're the prettiest thing here.”  
“Mmmm,” Tommy mumbled out before speaking. “I doubt that.”  
“Nope. I'm never wrong. Prettiest, my cock doesn't take interest in just anyone.” As he said the last word, he pressed himself into Tommy, rutting his erection against the small of Tommy's back. Tommy let out a soft whimper. The man didn't stop there. He continued to rut against Tommy as he bit this side of too hard into Tommy's neck. The man dragged his tongue along the tooth marks, suckling softly in between nips. Tommy's breath caught in his chest before he could let out a jagged moan.  
“Wanna go somewhere? Let me fuck up that pretty little face you put on tonight?” the man cooed into Tommy's ear.  
“Y...yes,” Tommy stuttered out with no hesitation. The man placed a soft kiss on Tommy's abused neck and began to push Tommy through the crowd in the direction of the back door.  
They were barely out the door and in the back alley before the man had Tommy up against the wall, mouths crushed together in a soul-stealing kiss. Tommy opened his mouth at the feel of the other man's tongue licking along the seam of his lips, pushing his own tongue out to meet halfway.  
The man was wild, devouring Tommy's mouth. Tommy could do nothing but hold on, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and clutching a fistful of thick, soft hair. At the slight pull, the man let out a growl. He reached up, resting his large palm on the back of Tommy's neck while snaking his other hand down to cup the straining bulge in Tommy's pants. Tommy gasped and let out a moan. His body trembled at the touch, his legs losing their ability to keep him upright. The man didn't miss a beat, pushing his knee between Tommy's thighs to keep him steady.  
“Mmm...you like that, Baby?” the man purred as he licked a hot, wet line across Tommy's jaw. “You want me to take care of that for you?” he said gripping Tommy's bulge tighter.  
“Please,” it came out high pitched and desperate, but Tommy didn't care. The only thing he cared about was that the man now had both hands at this groin working to get his belt unbuckled and his zipper down. Once his zipper was down, the man slid his hand in and wrapped his fingers around Tommy's swollen girth, giving it a few quick tugs. He continued to stroke Tommy, pressing their lips together again in a deep kiss, also moving to work on his own belt as well.  
“Wanna feel you against me,” the man said, pulling his cock out. “You wanna feel me too, Baby?”  
Unable to form words, Tommy gave the man an answer by thrusting hard up into the man's hand. Tommy felt the man smile against his lips. He let go of Tommy's cock and pressed his own into it with a hard thrust. Tommy bit back a wail as the man frotted against him. The man groaned into Tommy's mouth as he swallowed Tommy's gasps and whimpers in return.  
“You like that, Baby? Ungh.” Tommy didn't answer with words. He just kissed back hard and deep, the urgency palpable. Tommy tangled his fingers into the man's hair, riding the waves of pleasure growing more intense with each trust.  
The man's thrusts were becoming more erratic and forceful. Tommy's orgasm was more intense than any he had ever felt. He let out a jagged, gasping cry as he came, his body shaking through each aftershock. The man wasn't far behind, spilling his own milky seed, it mixing with Tommy's along his exposed belly. Several minutes passed as both men caught their breath before the man backed away enough for each man to redress.  
The man leaned into Tommy, kissing him softly as he secured the buckle of his belt. “That was amazing, Baby, though next time I want to taste you.” The man gave Tommy one more quick kiss and then turned and began to walk away.  
“Next time?” Tommy looked up in the direction the man was walking.  
The man turned. It was dark enough that Tommy still could not see the man's face. He was, however, able to see a brief flash of color in the man's eyes. Blue, the color of blue diamonds. “Of course,” the man said.  
“But how? I don't even know your name.”  
The man's voice was thick and melodic in the night air. “Vegas isn't that big, Baby. I'll find that pretty face again. Don't you worry.” The man turned and walked off into the darkness, leaving Tommy sated, confused, and covered in cum. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy unlocked his door and threw his keys to the side upon entering. After his little romp in the alley with the unknown man, Tommy had decided to cut his night short and head home. He knew his new friends were having fun and didn't think he could keep the 'I just got my dick played with' look off his face. He plopped down on his bed and let out a sigh. That was...what was it exactly?  
There were a few things Tommy knew. First, he knew his experience with guys was limited. Second, he knew that in his experiences with girls, he had always been the aggressor. Lastly, he knew that any control he might have shown in the past was nowhere to be found tonight. At the first seductive sounds of the other man's voice, Tommy had opened his legs, begging for it like a common slut. That man could have been a serial killer for all Tommy knew. He could have been a brown-bagger who purposely kept Tommy in the shadows all night to secure himself a little action. No, Tommy thought to himself. There is no way someone with a body like that could be any less than appealing on the eyes.  
Tommy heard a slight shuffle outside his door, followed by a soft knock. “Tommy Joe? Honey, are you in there?” It was Cam. If it weren't for the worry in her voice, Tommy would have tried to ignore her. Instead, he got up and walked to the door.  
“Yeah, Cam, I'm here,” he said quietly as he unlocked the door to let her in.  
“OH MY GOSH, TOMMY! We were so worried when we couldn't find you. We split up and started looking,” she said as she quickly typed out a message on her phone, presumably to Isaac and Monte.  
“I decided to turn in early. I didn't want to bother anyone, since you were having fun,” Tommy said lazily.  
“You really should get a phone, Tommy.” Cam's phone buzzed. She glanced at it and then added, “The guys said they're on their way back.”  
“I know. I just can't get one yet. If we get this gi-” Tommy was cut off by Cam grabbing him by the shoulders and examining his bruised and battered neck.  
“Did you get mugged? Is that why you came home?”  
“No, it's not like that.”  
“You can tell me.”  
“Really, it's not. I promise.”  
Cam bent his neck to the side to examine closer. Tommy could almost see the light bulbs flash in her eyes. “These aren't bruises. They're-”  
“I left because I met someone,” Tommy said, a girlish grin curling at the corners of his lips.  
Just then, a slightly intoxicated Isaac and Monte came trotting through the door.  
“Who met someone?” Monte slurred.  
“Tommy met someone.” Cam filled the boys in.  
“Is that so?” Isaac hiccupped and slithered across the room, sitting down next to Tommy and throwing his arm around Tommy's shoulder.  
“He had fun too. He's covered in hickeys,” Cam said, her little girl voice complete with a giggle.  
Tommy just rolled his eyes. He SO did not want to have this conversation with his new friends, especially not right now with all of them half drunk. Not really knowing what else to do or say, Tommy just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'oh well'.  
“You little Casanova! In town three days and already scoring. Tell us, how was she?” Isaac asked in that guy fashion that should have been inappropriate with Cam in the room. She didn't seem to mind.  
Tommy had to laugh. Slightly intoxicated Isaac was funny, so drunk Isaac was going to be hilarious. “Um, it was he, not she, and I didn't score, thank you. I am not easy. We just fooled around.”  
Monte, who had been silent most of the conversation, cleared his throat loudly. “Fooled...around...my drunken brain can't comprehend.”  
“Paint your own picture,” Tommy retorted.  
“At least tell us what he looked like?” Cam asked. She was sitting cross-legged on Tommy's bed, eyes wide and inquisitive. “Was he pretty like you?”  
Tommy sighed. “I don't know. I never saw his face.”  
“You didn't see his face?” Isaac asked, perplexed.  
“No. He came up behind me at the club and whispered in my ear. Next thing I know, we are in the shadows in the alley,” Tommy said as he closed his eyes, trying to remember the encounter. “But that voice.”  
“Voice?” Cam, Isaac, and Monte all asked in unison.  
“I didn't even care what he looked like. I would have followed that voice anywhere.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was the day of the audition, and Tommy had woken up at the ass crack of dawn. The mixture of nerves and memories of the previous night had rendered him sleepless. He put on a pot of coffee and then headed for the shower.  
Normally, Tommy would have taken a long, relaxing hot shower, giving his muscles time to wake up properly. Given the importance of the day, however, he opted for short and icy cold, shocking every cell of his body into a state of over alertness. He walked back to his room and poured himself a cup of coffee, taking a sip. He walked over to his window and sat on the sill. He peered out, looking down at the street below, as well as out on the strip. Vegas was quiet at this time of morning. It could almost pass for peaceful. From his window, he could barely see the corner of the building that had housed last night's outing. Tommy breathed in deeply, exhaling with a sigh.  
He had tossed and turned all night, thinking about the man. He kept hearing his voice, feeling his breath on his neck, his lips and tongue, his hands...he could feel it almost as if he was still in the moment. He could see those eyes, that brief flash of diamond blue as the man had turned to leave. The words the man had spoken were still clear in his mind.  
“Next time I get to taste you. I'll find that pretty face again. Don't you worry.”  
The crazy thing was that Tommy WAS worried. Even with the audition only hours away, all he could do was think about was a nameless, faceless man, and wonder if he'd ever see him again.  
Focus, Ratliff. Today is the most important day of your life. You've gotta nail this audition and charm the pants off the singer and get your band hired. They're counting on you. Don't fuck it up. It wasn't an award winning pep talk, but it did the trick. Tommy took the last swig of coffee, disposed of the cup in the sink, and got dressed. It was still several hours until the audition, so he just threw on some sweats and shirt before heading over to Isaac's.  
When he got there, Tommy was the last one as usual. It wasn't that he was late; it was only because he lived next door, and the thin walls let him know when Cam and Monte arrived. There was no need to be too early when they were already up before half of Vegas.  
“How's lover-boy this morning?” Isaac said, playfully punching Tommy in the arm.  
“Lover-boy’s fine, thank you,” Tommy said a little sarcastically as he tuned his bass.  
“Isaac, play nice,” Cam said, giving Tommy an “I’ve got your back” wink.  
“It's okay, Cam. Isaac is just jealous of my sexiness,” Tommy said as he ran his hand down his body in his best mock supermodel pose.  
All three burst into laughter. Monte just rolled his eyes and turned away; trying to hide that he thought it was funny too. After everyone had calmed down for a moment, Tommy asked, “Hey, Cam, do you think you can help me cover some of these bruises tonight?”  
She walked over and began to examine Tommy's neck. “I don't know. The lighter ones won't be a problem, but those two big ones...you may need to wear a scarf.”  
“A scarf? In Vegas?” Monte raised his eyebrow.  
“Yes. A scarf. Not all scarves are for warmth. Some are for fashion,” Cam said while rolling her eyes.  
“And for covering love bites!” Isaac couldn't pass up the opportunity for more harassment. He lived for it.  
Tommy frowned. “I guess it's probably not a good idea to try to seduce the boss when you're covered in sex marks.”  
Monte, who was always the voice of reason, said, “Unless the boss is a prostitute. Then I don't really think it matters.”  
“Good point, but I think it would be in poor taste to pretend you want to sleep with someone while you are covered in marks made by the person you actually want to sleep with,” Tommy said.  
“You never know, Tommy. Adam is very handsome. You may like him,” Cam said in her best romantic overtone.  
“Not likely, Cam,” Tommy said giving her a sweet smile. “First of all, he is a prostitute. Prostitutes don't give out any love for free. Second, I can't get that guy from last night out of my head.”  
“Really?” Isaac asked.  
“But I thought you said you didn't get his name. Or see his face, for that matter,” Monte said.  
“I didn't.”  
“So, it was a one night stand sort of thing. Why are you dwelling?”  
“Because it wasn't. There was something there.”  
“What?”  
“I don't know,” Tommy sighed.  
“How can you tell?” Cam asked.  
“I can just feel it.”  
All three looked just a little perplexed. “How do you know it wasn't just a quickie for him?” Cam asked, concerned.  
“Because he told me he'd find me. He said he had to see me again.”  
“But he wouldn't let you see his face?” Monte asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“No?” Tommy said the questioning and doubt apparent in that one word. Well, hell. Maybe he had read too much into it. Maybe it WAS just a one night stand, and the guy was making his easy exit. No. Tommy had been in situations before with the girls he dated, and those had never felt like this. There was something there, he could feel it.  
The gang started rehearsal with an air of tension over them. They thought Tommy had been led on by this mystery man, and now there was an awkward silence. Tommy was just rehearsing, not paying any mind to their opinion. He knew what he felt, and his gut was telling him the man would be back and would find him somehow. He just needed to relax and first make it through tonight’s audition and interview. After that, Tommy could focus on the mystery man of his dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This crowd is fucking insane!” Tommy said while peeking out from behind the stage curtain. There had to be at least 1000 people out there screaming and dancing to the DJ. In reality, it was probably only a couple hundred, but to Tommy it felt like 1000, since he had never actually played for an audience before.  
“Soak it in, Tommy Joe,” Monte said, patting Tommy on the shoulder. They were the first band on, which was both awesome and nerve-wracking. Monte didn't waste any time laying out the game plan. “We are up first, which means we are at a disadvantage. We don't get to see anyone else, so we have to nail this from the first note. No mistakes.”  
Tommy looked out from behind the curtain again. The club was small and intimate, as was the stage. “Small stage,” Tommy mumbled. His nerves were beginning to get to him.  
“You gonna be okay, Tommy?” Isaac asked brow furrowed with worry.  
Cam walked over and slung her arm over Tommy's shoulder. “He'll be fine. He's got this.” She gave him a little squeeze.  
The embrace pulled him out of his semi-trance, and he shook himself out of his nervous daze. “Fuck, yeah I got this. WE GOT THIS. We are gonna rock this fucking place! There is no way these other clown ass bands can hold a candle to us.”  
“Alright. Let's do this!” Monte said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The set was over far too fast for Tommy's liking. The band was on fire, and by the crowd's reaction, they had set the bar for all the other bands. They were rushed off the stage quickly at the end of their last song and directed back to the dressing room to wait for the interview.  
“That was fucking intense!” Tommy said, flopping down heavily onto the shiny leather love seat.  
“More of that to come, my friend. Just gotta wait a little longer,” Monte said, patting Tommy on the shoulder as he walked by and claimed the chair next to Tommy.  
“Interview,” Isaac said.  
“Piece of cake with our secret weapon,” Cam said, coming to rest on Tommy's lap since he was taking up the entire sofa.  
“Not a secret weapon, just an insanely pretty face.” Tommy winked at Cam, adjusting slightly to be more comfortable under her weight. “You guys sell yourselves short. You're fucking amazing. You don't need my seductive charms.”  
“Doesn't hurt!” They all laughed as they sat and waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours had gone by since they had gone back to the dressing room. The club had stocked the room with bottled water and beer. Tommy was the only one partaking in the cool, frothy refreshment. He was too keyed up and needed something to calm his nerves. Four beers later, Tommy was loose and relaxed. The gang had dispersed across the room. Monte was playing some game on his phone, Isaac was beating out a rhythm on his leg with his sticks, and Tommy was deep in conversation with Cam.  
“Hi, guys! Sorry to keep you waiting,” said the voice coming from the door. “Monte, you guys were great!”  
Tommy was sitting with his back to the door and didn't see anyone come in, but as soon as he heard the voice behind him, he froze. His eyes went wide, and the look on his face must have read panic because Cam took immediate notice. “Are you okay?” she mouthed in Tommy's direction. Tommy made no sound, just stared at Cam, unable to move, unable to speak.  
The man began to speak again. “Let's start with the introductions. I'm Adam, as I'm sure you know. I am the main attraction here at La Fievre, and these auditions are for my band. So, if you are chosen, you will be working exclusively with me. I already know Monte and Isaac,” Adam said, eyes scanning over to the direction of Cam and Tommy. “You must be Cam. It's nice to meet you.”  
“You as well,” she said, standing briefly and leaning over Tommy to give Adam a quick hand shake.  
“You play keys beautifully. Best I've heard since I came to Vegas,” Adam said, bypassing Cam's offer for a shake and leaning in to kiss her hand like a gentleman instead.  
“Thanks,” she said, the blush visible in her cheeks, as she slid back down on the sofa by Tommy.  
“You're quite welcome,” he said as he straightened. “And that would make you Tommy Joe, the man who learned bass in three days to play for me. I'm flattered.”  
Tommy was still staring at Cam like a deer in headlights.  
“What's wrong?” Cam asked again under her breath, trying not to bring attention to the fact that Tommy looked like he was on the verge of a full out panic attack.  
Tommy's eyes met Cam's. His lips began to move, but he made no sound. “It's him.”  
“Oh my Go--” Cam said, trailing off as her eyes moved back and forth between Tommy and Adam. This did not go unnoticed by Adam. He furrowed his brow in confusion.  
“Is everything alright here?” Adam asked, stepping closer to where Tommy sat with his back still facing away. Cam shot Tommy a look in an attempt to snap him out of his panic. “Cam, is he OK? Tommy Joe?” Adam said, reaching out and placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder.  
The touch of Adam's hand, that familiar touch, registered in Tommy's state of shock, and he slowly began to turn into the touch. So many things were running through Tommy's mind, but the one thing that was standing out was that Adam was the man from the club. He continued to turn as if in slow motion, the flash of blue flooding his mind. He opened his eyes slowly. As Adam's face came into focus, Tommy briefly forgot how to breathe. Adam’s beautiful. He was possibly the most beautiful thing Tommy had ever seen, and he was staring back at Tommy with the same look of shock painted on his face.  
“Um, hi,” Tommy said softly, sounding like a bashful child. His heart was fluttering in his chest, and the air felt thick in his lungs. Adam was still staring, his look of shock fading into something that Tommy could only describe as a mix between warm, affectionate admiration and predatory hunger. Adam's lips curled into a mischievous smirk as he stared. His blue eyes were burning through Tommy. Adam's gaze was so intense that Tommy could only hold eye contact for so long before he broke and turned to the others in the room. Isaac and Monte looked at Tommy questioningly. Cam knew, so she was sitting quietly, waiting to see what happened next. She didn't have to wait long.  
Before Tommy had a chance to turn his head back around and shift his gaze back up to Adam's intense stare, Adam had dropped down to his knees and was face to face with Tommy. He was still staring, but the smirk had now turned into a fucking ear to ear grin. He was so close that Tommy could feel the soft puffs of Adam's breath tickle his chin. “It's you--” Adam said in a barely audible whisper. He lifted his hand and ran the knuckles of his index and middle fingers down Tommy's jaw. Tommy instinctively fluttered his eyes and leaned into the touch. “It's really fucking you! I never thought I'd see you again, and here you are auditioning for me, for my band. Sweet fuck!” Adam said as his other hand came up and snaked around the back of Tommy's neck. In one swift movement, their lips were together. The kiss was hard and passionate, Adam's tongue immediately finding the seam of Tommy's lips, parting them to gain entrance. Tommy kissed back just as passionately. His senses seemed to be on overload, his emotions on edge, his head spinning. Tommy's mind was flooded with memories of the previous night. Adam smelled the same, tasted the same, and if Tommy could just get his hands on Adam, he was sure he would feel the same too. Fuck, Tommy thought. People present. He couldn't help it. The man was fucking intoxicating.  
After what seemed like hours, Adam broke the kiss, leaving Tommy in a mildly catatonic state. He stood up and dusted off his pants before he began to speak. “Well, I know I originally said I was going to interview each band before I make my decision, but, in light of recent discoveries, I have decided to make my decision now. Congratulations, you're hired.”  
“What?” Cam said with a shocked yet, “I knew it all along” tone in her voice.  
“Thanks, man. You won't regret this!” Monte said, shaking Adam's hand.  
“No. I am sure I won't. Now, I do apologize for cutting the celebration short, but I have to go break it to the other bands. We can celebrate properly later. Monte, I'll call you with a rehearsal schedule in the next few days.” Adam shook Isaac's hand and kissed Cam on the cheek. He then wrapped his arms tightly around Tommy's waist and kissed him gently on the lips. “You...stay here. I'll be done soon, and then we can go somewhere to...talk.”  
“Yes,” Tommy breathed, feeling the smile pull at Adam's lips as they rested against his forehead. “I'll wait for you.”  
Adam leaned down and gave Tommy one last kiss, letting it linger just long enough to no longer be chaste. “Goodnight, everyone, and again, congratulations!” Adam said as he turned and left the room.  
“What the hell was that?” Isaac asked the utter bewilderment evident in his voice.  
“That was us getting the job,” Tommy said. He turned to Isaac, his blonde fringe covering half his face and a wicked smile on his lips. “You can thank me later.”  
Cam giggled and reached out to take Isaac's arm. “Come on, guys. Let's go home. I'll explain on the way.”  
The gang said their goodbyes, and Tommy was left alone to wait on the nameless, faceless man from the club who had consumed his thoughts and now had an identity...Adam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere between the times the band left and Adam reappeared, Tommy had fallen asleep. He was alone in the dressing room while he waited. Since he had no phone, he didn't know how much time had passed, so he made himself comfortable on the loveseat and thought about the events of the past two nights. He closed his eyes and replayed the previous night over in his head. This time it replayed with Adam's gorgeous face. The breath on his neck and the voice in his ear had come from that perfect mouth. The eyes he had felt burning though him all night were no longer just a brief flash, but deep bottomless mines of the most crystal clear blue he'd ever seen.  
His thoughts moved to the dance floor and the slow seductive grind of Adam's hips. The words that spilled from his lips, the full proof of his intent pressed against Tommy's back.  
His mind raced to the alley. He could feel Adam's hands on him, the urgency behind each touch. Then the kissing, it took only seconds and Tommy could feel Adam's hunger, his need to consume Tommy. Adam wanted to take everything Tommy had to give, and give Tommy everything in return.  
Tommy felt himself grow hard and had to adjust himself in his unforgivably tight jeans. The night had ended too soon and left Tommy unable to think about anything but Adam and whether or not he'd ever see him again.  
Tommy was one lucky bastard. He never would have thought the man he was supposed to seduce would turn out to be the same man who had already seduced him. When Tommy heard Adam's voice after the audition, he had been shell shocked, but when he turned and looked at Adam's face for the first moment, something inside him went off. He felt like someone had ignited fireworks in his belly. The look on Adam's face as he knelt down, and the kiss that followed, had short circuited Tommy's brain. He tried to find words to explain it, but only one word was coming to mind.  
Tommy slowly woke to a pair of icy blue eyes staring at him from only a few inches away. Normally having someone that close to his face would have pissed him off, but since it was Adam, Tommy just smiled. “Hey,” Tommy muffled out mid-yawn.  
“Hey,” Adam said a soft smile on his lips that were so close Tommy could see they were freckled.  
“I must have dozed off. How long have you been watching me?”  
“Twenty minutes, maybe. You were too adorable to wake up. I like watching you sleep.”  
Knowing the content of his dream, Tommy wondered if he'd said anything he was dreaming out loud. “Adorable, huh? Did I say anything?” He kind of hoped he hadn't.  
“Not really. Some moans and whimpers. You did mumble something about love.”  
“I don't remember,” he lied.  
“That's too bad. It looked enjoyable,” Adam said standing up, then holding his hand out for Tommy. “You wanna go find that place to talk now?”  
Tommy smiled. “I'd like that.”  
“Good. I have the perfect place. No one will bother us there.” He pulled Tommy to his feet and gave him a quick kiss before leading him out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy again was left by himself to stew in an unfamiliar room, however this time it wasn't a boring dressing room. It was Adam's room. They were still within the club, but this room was away from the loud bustle. It was quiet, and it was most definitely a room designed for seduction and sex. The room was outfitted in deep purples and gold, and the decor had a turn-of-the-century French feel to it. The focal point of the room was obviously the bed. It sat in the center of the room - a king sized four poster draped with sheer purple and gold fabric. Above the bed, the ceiling was covered in full length mirrors.  
“Kinky,” Tommy thought to himself.  
The room had a sitting area complete with a loveseat and coffee table. The coffee table held a wine bucket filled with ice and champagne, two flutes and a very large bowl of deep red strawberries. Tommy briefly wondered if Adam had the table stocked specifically for him, or if that was just part of the package his clients paid for.  
Tommy shook the thought out of his head. Out of the corner of his eye, along the darkened wall of the room, Tommy noticed a piano. He walked over and sat on the velvet-covered stool. He stroked his fingers lightly over the keys. As a child, before he had found his love for guitar, he had been forced into piano lessons. He was good at it, but he just did not have a desire for piano. So he never blossomed into a talented pianist.  
It had been years since Tommy had played. He stroked the keys, wondering if he still could. He was still waiting on Adam to come back and didn't have anything better to do, so he began to hit keys. He was rusty as first, reacquainting himself with the chords. Once he was familiar with the keys, he pulled a song out of his memory and began to play.  
It was nice. Playing the piano did not give him the same rush as the guitar, but it was nice to know he hadn't forgotten what he had learned.  
Just then, a noise coming from the balcony startled Tommy out of his playing. He snapped his head around to see Adam partially hidden in the shadows by the long, flowing curtains.  
“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was on the roof getting things ready. I came down when I heard you playing,” Adam said, still hidden by the curtain.  
“You were listening?” Tommy said in a bashful tone.  
“Guilty. I didn't know you played the piano.”  
“I don't really. I did as a kid, before guitar. I haven't played in years.”  
A bright smile curled on Adam's lips. “It was lovely. I'd say you still know a thing or two.” Adam was still hiding behind the curtain. Tommy found it odd, since Adam had done nothing but ooze confidence since the moment they had met.  
“Why are you hiding behind that curtain?” No use in beating around the bush, Tommy thought. “Are you bashful now?”  
“A little, actually,” Adam said matter-of-factly, which caught Tommy off guard. “I'm not used to this.”  
Tommy furrowed his brow. “Not used to what?” Tommy found it hard to believe that a man who sold his body for money would be bashful about anything.  
“Emotions, intimacy that is real and not just part of my act. It's been a really long time since--” Adam trailed off.  
“Since what?”  
Adam hesitated for a moment, as if he was having an internal conflict with himself as to what he should say. “Since...I felt something for someone.”  
“Are you saying you don't have sex outside of work?”  
“No, I have lots of sex for my own enjoyment. I just don't involve emotions. They are bad for business. But with you, I couldn't stop them. I saw you walk into the club last night, and I couldn't help myself. I fe--”  
“Stop.” Tommy cut Adam off mid-sentence. “I don't want to hear you making confessions from behind a damn curtain. Come here.”  
Adam smiled lightly and stepped out from behind the curtain. He looked different. His makeup was gone, his hair was soft and product-free, no glitz or glam to be seen. He was wearing nothing but a black silk robe loosely tied at his hips. Tommy's stomach dropped. “God, you're beautiful!”  
Adam chuckled. He took Tommy's hand and bent down to kiss his knuckles. “Thank you, Tommy Joe,” As Adam was bent down being a cheesy, romantic gentleman, Tommy couldn't help but notice the black silk fall away, exposing Adam's smooth, pale, freckled skin.  
Adam looked at Tommy's eyes and immediately knew what they were focused on. He grinned, pleased with his choice of attire. “It's stuffy in here. Why don't we go up to the roof? There is a nice breeze tonight, and I have a Jacuzzi. You'll love it. We can finish our talk in some relaxing frothy bubbles.”  
Adam didn't give Tommy a chance to answer. He grabbed his hand and led him out the balcony door and up the stairs. There wasn't much up on the roof. Nothing like the room below. There was just a hammock and a Jacuzzi, as well as a few oil lamps for light.  
Adam let go of Tommy's hand and walked over to the edge of the Jacuzzi. “You should get in. The water is divine,” Adam said, as he untied the silk robe and let it fall to the ground. Tommy's breath caught in his throat. Adam was staring at him with those big blue eyes, all previous bashfulness gone. And he was standing there stark naked. Tommy had to force himself to focus on Adam's face and not let his eyes stray downward.  
“I don't...I can't...I-”  
“Come on, Tommy, get in. You don't have to be modest with me.”  
“I just--” Tommy bit his lip. “I've never been naked with a man before.”  
“Really? As pretty as you are?”  
Tommy was now chewing on his lip to the point that he could taste the coppery blood. “Really only girls and only a couple of them.”  
“OK. I can keep my eyes closed while you undress. I promise I won't peek, no matter how much I want to. Once you're in, you'll be covered by foam. Please, Tommy Joe?”  
Tommy sighed, letting out his nervousness. “Alright.” He began to undress as quickly as possible. He looked over to see that Adam was keeping his word and hadn't peeked once. He only opened his eyes when he felt the ripple of water as Tommy sat down.  
“That wasn't so difficult,” Adam said, smiling at Tommy.  
“I feel like a fucking tool, afraid to get naked in front of you even though you've had your hands on my dick.”  
“Don't feel like a tool. Those are two very different things. I was embarrassed talking about my feelings.”  
“Which you never finished,” Tommy said. “So what was it you were trying to say?”  
Adam’s cheeks blushed slightly. “We’ll get to that. First, I want to hear all about you, Tommy Joe. Tell me your story,” Adam said, successfully changing the subject.  
“It’s a long story,” Tommy said.  
Adam rested his chin on his hand and raised a brow. “I LOVE long stories, and I want to know everything about you.”  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Tommy said with a smirk. With that, he began his story. He told Adam about his life in New York. Tommy was hesitant at first, but Adam was easy to talk to, and Tommy found himself opening up about his life.  
He started with his childhood, or lack thereof. Tommy explained that his earliest memories involved being groomed by his father and being reprimanded for doing normal childhood things. “I remember when I was 10, my best friend Mia and I decided to go make mud pies in Central Park. My father told me that was 'fun and games for the poor, not a Ratliff.'”  
“What kid didn’t make a mud pie?” Adam asked, pulling a steamy wet strand of hair from Tommy’s face and placing it behind his ear.  
Tommy smiled coyly at Adam and leaned in to lay his head on Adam’s shoulder. “Mud pies were the least of it.” Tommy continued bringing Adam through his teenage years - losing Mia to his father’s strict rules, discovering his sexuality and being forced to deny it, and taking solace in his guitar. Tommy added, “When school started, of course, I went to a private school. Mia came with me. She was what my father called a charity case. All brains, but no dollars….. got in on a fully-funded scholarship.”  
“There is nothing wrong with that,” Adam said soothingly.  
“To my dad there was. That made her beneath me. If he'd had his way, we would not have been friends. I didn’t fit in with anyone, and Mia was really the only friend I had, so he tolerated her.” Tommy dropped his head as he talked about Mia. He hadn’t seen her in years. “That is, until we got caught fooling around in his limo.”  
“Tommy Joe, the horny teenage years, do tell.” Adam said with a snicker.  
“Not much to tell. Dad’s driver caught us feeling each other up in the limo…told my dad. He more or less forbade me from touching her or dating her ever again. He eventually made her life such a living hell that she just stopped talking to me,” Tommy lamented.  
“Aww, Baby,” Adam soothed, sliding closer and wrapping his arms around Tommy in comfort. “That’s terrible.”  
“It was at first, but I got used to it. I didn’t have any other friends, so I just engrossed myself in my guitar.” Tommy sighed softly, enjoying the comfort of Adam’s strong arms. “That wasn’t half as bad as the other sexual encounter, though,” Tommy said with a half-hearted chuckle.  
“That bad?” Adam asked, pressing his cheek into Tommy’s messy hair.  
Tommy began to fidget, squirming to reposition himself so he was facing Adam. “You want the good first, or the bad?” Tommy asked.  
“Ah, the good….I guess,” Adam replied.  
“This is the part where I discovered I like dick.” Tommy grinned.  
“That is definitely good.” Adam giggled, pulling Tommy closer, so there was no space between them. “What’s the bad?”  
“My self-discovery involved the star basketball player. While I thought I might like dick, he knew he liked dick and had his sights on mine. One day he cornered me in the gym and shoved me under the bleachers and up against the wall. It didn’t take him long to convince me I wanted him as much as he wanted me. Then, in the middle of our make out session, he decided to up the stakes. He was about to give me a blow job when the coach caught us!” Tommy exclaimed.  
Adam dropped his jaw, and his eyes went wide. “Oh no, not again!”  
“The coach called our parents. The other kid got kicked off the team and ended up transferring schools. I became the shunned weirdo, and my dad forbade me from being queer.” Tommy sighed. Again, Adam was pushing stray damp hairs behind Tommy’s ears as he talked.  
From then on, I just started playing along. I figured it wouldn’t be that bad. Go to med school, be the fifth generation doctor, then I could do what I wanted. But this…” Tommy looked around, examining the bright lights of the strip on the night sky. “This is what I wanted, and I never would have gotten it in New York.”  
Adam smiled, looking into Tommy’s eyes before lowering his head so he could take Tommy’s lips. The kiss was soft and tender, full of all the emotion that had been stirred by Tommy’s story. “And I never would have gotten you,” Adam said against Tommy’s lips before he covered them once more with a kiss.  
Tommy melted into the kiss, tangling his fingers into Adam’s steamy, damp hair, and holding on as if Adam could disappear at any moment. He deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing with Adam’s. The kiss progressed as Tommy untangled his fingers from Adam’s hair and moved them downward. He traced the column of Adam’s neck with his fingertips, and then moved down Adam's arms, feeling the planes of each muscle under his touch. Tommy lingered at Adam’s hands, lacing and unlacing their fingers together before slowly sliding back up to Adam’s back, open palmed, so he could feel every inch of Adam's skin.  
Adam shuddered and moaned into Tommy’s mouth before pulling away. “If you keep doing that, I won’t be able to control myself.”  
“Then don’t,” Tommy said, planting soft, feather light kisses across Adam’s jaw.  
“As tempting as that is, you are inexperienced. You said so yourself, and I want you to enjoy what we do.”  
“I am not a blushing virgin, ya know. I have had sex.” Tommy sighed.  
“I know that, Baby, but sex with a woman is very different. Your first time with a man can be painful, traumatizing even. I don’t want that for you,” Adam said as he kissed Tommy’s forehead lightly.  
“You won’t hurt me,” Tommy said matter-of-factly. “I trust you!”  
Adam smiled warmly. “You’re right, I won’t…at least not intentionally, but there is no need to rush, Baby. I’ll take care of you.” Adam kissed Tommy on the forehead again and lightly caressed the nape of his neck. Tommy sighed at the feel of Adam’s gentle touch. He didn’t want to wait. Every nerve ending he had was telling him he NEEDED to be with Adam, to be connected with him. He knew, however, that Adam was right. There was no need to rush things. They were together. There would be plenty of opportunity. Right now he would just focus on being with Adam, in the moment…he’d learn the rest along the way.  
“So…” Tommy said, wiggling out of Adam’s embrace so he could look into those diamond blue eyes. “Your turn.”  
“My turn what?” Adam said with a raised brow.  
Tommy rolled his eyes. “Your turn to spill.”  
“Wouldn’t you rather kiss and cuddle?” Adam said, like a child trying to talk his parents into one last cookie.  
“Nuh uh, I told you my story. I want to hear yours,” Tommy said.  
“You don’t want to hear it,” Adam countered.  
“Yes, I do!” exclaimed Tommy.  
“Trust me, you don’t,” Adam replied.  
“Adam, I want to know everything there is to know about you,” Tommy said, his eyes showing a slight hint of hurt that Adam didn’t want to tell him.  
Adam looked at Tommy, his eyes warm and caring. “It’s a tale far more tragic, and I think we’ve shared enough sad stories for one day. I promise I will tell you…just not tonight.” Adam sighed.  
Tommy didn’t like the answer, but he understood. Adam obviously had some demons of his own. Tommy could tell by the look on Adam’s face. He was smiling warmly, but for a split second Adam’s eyes went distant and his face hid an obvious torment. Tommy did not want to see the torment in that beautiful face, so he changed the subject.  
“Deal, no more sad stories, but you still need to spill,” Tommy urged  
“About?” Adam said coyly.  
Nice try, Tommy thought to himself. Adam was trying to avoid the conversation. He had been since he started it downstairs. “You know about what. Downstairs…you said you felt something for me, then distracted me. Fess up,” Tommy quipped.  
Tommy saw the awkward insecurity in Adam’s gaze. He really does have a hard time with this, doesn’t he? It made sense. Adam’s life was centered around false emotions acted out to insure a paycheck Real emotions would be difficult if you had to fake it every day. “Tommy, I…” Adam hesitated.  
“It’s okay, Baby. Tell me,” Tommy said in a soothing voice.  
“It’s just…I promised myself years ago I’d never let my emotions get involved again…I’d never let myself fall…then you walked into the club…” Adam trailed off.  
“You fell for me…at the club after we…”  
“No! Not after we messed around in the alley…before that,” Adam exclaimed.  
“So you were attracted to me? I would have been too, if I had seen you,” Tommy said, not understanding why Adam was having such a hard time with this.  
“It wasn’t just attraction. I’ve been attracted to people before, and it’s never felt like this. Not since…” Adam stopped abruptly.  
Tommy looked at Adam confusedly. “Felt like what?”  
“I didn’t fall for you, Tommy Joe; I fell in LOVE with you.” Adam smiled.  
Tommy stared into Adam’s eyes, dumbfounded, “You fell in love with me?”  
Adam looked away, Tommy’s gaze becoming too much to handle. “Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but it is true, love at first sight. It freaked me out, so I tried to hide myself from you all night. I had to have you…feel you, and at the same time, I knew it would be easier to walk away if the whole thing played out like a random hook up.”  
“You fell in love with me?” Tommy repeated again.  
“Yes, Tommy, I did. I could have dealt with never seeing you again, but then the fucking universe brought you right back to me. I don’t think I can walk away from you again, nor do I want to,” Adam said, lifting Tommy’s chin with his finger so that he could meet Adam's gaze.  
“You fell in love with me?” Tommy said again, a small hint of shock in his voice, but mostly a smug playfulness.  
“Yes, Tommy Joe, yes. Do you need me to say it again?” Adam said with a light chuckle. He took Tommy’s face in his hands and said it again. “I love you, Tommy Joe.”  
Tommy stared into Adam’s blue eyes for a few long drawn-out moments before a smile began to stretch across his face. “Good, because I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you, too, even before I saw that gorgeous mug,” He added for good measure.  
Tommy was about to add something else, but before he got a chance to spit it out, Adam was on him. Adam sucked in Tommy’s lower lip and caressed it with his tongue, biting lightly as he waited for Tommy to grant him entrance.  
Tommy opened his mouth, allowing Adam access, using his own tongue to trace the inside of Adam’s mouth. The kiss was deep, with an urgency that rivaled that of the first kiss in the alley. It was powerful and placed Tommy's every nerve ending on high alert.  
They continued the kiss, long and passionate, only breaking briefly to breathe. Adam had even managed to pull himself up and over Tommy so he was straddling Tommy’s hips. The warm frothy waves of the Jacuzzi sent rhythmic movement through the water. With every ripple, Tommy’s cock would brush against Adam’s, leaving him painfully hard.  
This did not go unnoticed by Adam. He reached between their bodies and enclosed Tommy’s throbbing cock with his fingers. He gave it a light tug, which caused Tommy to moan into Adam’s mouth. Adam swallowed Tommy’s moans, licking deep into his mouth as if to not let any escape.  
“Mmmm…if you keep doing that, I am going to contaminate the water,” Tommy said, trying to be funny, but not really caring that he wasn’t.  
“Baby? Do you remember what I said to you before I walked away last night?” Adam asked, trailing wet kisses up and down Tommy’s lean neck.  
Tommy was still under Adam, pliant and willing. His eyes were heavily lidded as he felt the trail of wetness Adam was leaving in his wake.  
“You’d find me,” Tommy said between the nips and sucks to his throat.  
“I did say that.” Adam continued his torturous assault. He smirked against Tommy’s skin every time he trembled. “That…is not…what I am referring to…think harder, Tommy Joe.”  
Tommy tried to think, but this beautiful man littering him with kisses was making it difficult to concentrate. So he didn’t. He lost himself in the feeling of Adam’s warmth and figured he’d remember when he remembered. He closed his eyes and laced his fingers through Adam’s inky black hair.  
“You’re not even trying,” Adam said, as he moved up Tommy’s jaw and claimed his mouth again.  
Tommy moaned lightly as Adam’s tongue once again gained entrance with ease. “I’m trying…but you’re…not making it…easy…to concentrate,” Tommy said between swipes of tongue.  
Adam pulled away, giving Tommy the most lust-filled look he’d ever seen. Adam’s blue eyes were glazed over with a mischievous shine, and before Tommy had a chance to ask what the hell he was doing, Adam scooped him up and sat Tommy down in front of him on the side of the Jacuzzi.  
Tommy folded in on himself, still feeling slightly awkward being naked, but quickly lost his apprehension when he looked up at Adam. Adam had his hand on Tommy’s cheek, lightly caressing the angled curve as he stared into Tommy’s soul through his eyes. “I just noticed your eyes are the color of caramel,” Adam said. Tommy was staring back into pools of crystal clear blue that held the purest look of honest true love Tommy had ever seen. “I love you, Tommy Joe,” Adam purred.  
Adam had his lips on Tommy’s again before he could answer. The kiss was deep, but short, Adam quickly moving and trailing kisses down Tommy’s jaw and neck. He stopped at Tommy’s neck long enough to suck and nip a few bruises before he continued his path downward. He left a wet, warm line across each clavicle, kissing the hollow of Tommy’s neck. Tommy’s arms broke out in goose bumps, and his body quaked with each touch of Adam’s tongue and lips.  
Adam continued to move downward. He trailed to the left, taking a tight pink nipple into his mouth and biting down gently. Tommy squirmed at the sensation. Every nerve in his body was on overdrive. Every touch to his overstimulated skin was sending shocks directly to his cock. He could feel the smirk on Adam’s lips as he licked a long strip across Tommy’s chest and repeated the process on the other nipple.  
“Mmmmmm,” is all Tommy was able to get out as Adam continued his path downward, stopping at Tommy's belly and happily licking circles around his navel. Tommy’s hips bucked slightly as he was having a harder time controlling the movement of his body.  
Tommy found a moment to catch his breath, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Adam staring up at him again with that same look of love on his face. He was smiling from ear to ear like a lovesick teenager, not a grown man who had sex for cash. Tommy’s heart melted, and he smiled back.  
His returned smile must have been what Adam wanted to see, because again before Tommy had a chance to do or say anything, Adam was on him. This time he had gone down on Tommy, taking all of him in one graceful movement. He stayed there, encasing Tommy in warm, wet, constrictive pressure for what felt like hours. Tommy’s eyes rolled back, and he grabbed hold of Adam's hair to keep from falling backwards. Though Adam wasn’t moving his mouth, Tommy could feel him working his tongue all around his shaft.  
“God, Adam…” Tommy was able to get out between moans and broken gasps. When Adam finally began to move, Tommy actually cried out. The sensation was almost too much to bear.  
When Adam had established a rhythm, Tommy leaned back on his elbows and attempted to watch, though he found his eyes rolling back into his head every few seconds. He had gotten a blowjob before, but never like this. In the past, they had always been awkward and rushed. His partners had just wanted to be able to say they had done it. There had been no real feelings behind the motions.  
This blowjob was something else entirely. Every movement Adam made was filled with love and want…the want to see Tommy come undone. Every so often, Tommy would catch a glimpse of Adam staring up at him, and Tommy would lose his ability to breathe. There was no denying the love radiating in Adam’s eyes.  
Tommy’s body shuddered as he felt his orgasm building at the base of his spine. He thought about the past 24 hours, the alley, the audition, the fact he had fallen in love with Adam, and Adam with him. He thought about his dad, his decision to move to Las Vegas, and how everything he ever wanted was falling perfectly into place. His thoughts and Adam’s mouth became too much to bear. He came hard, harder than he ever had. His body shook as wave after wave rocked through his body. Tommy fell back on the cool pavement of the roof, breathing heavily and unable to move much at all.  
Adam swallowed and licked his lips before crawling out of the Jacuzzi. He lay down next to Tommy and rested his head on Tommy’s chest. “Your heart is beating so fast.” Adam said, as he nuzzled in as close as he could get to Tommy.  
“Wow!” Tommy gasped, as he took quick, shallow breaths, trying to get his breathing under control.  
“Stay with me?” Adam whispered, tracing his fingers along Tommy’s belly. “I don’t have to go back to work until tomorrow. Stay, please?”  
Tommy kissed the top of Adam's head. “There is nowhere else I’d rather be, but can we move? This concrete is killing my bony ass!”  
Adam laughed as he stood up. “We can’t have that cute little ass of yours hurting, can we? That would ruin all my plans,” Adam giggled with a devilish grin. He then bent over and scooped Tommy up into his arms.  
“Hey!” Tommy protested. “I can walk.”  
“Not on my watch,” Adam said, kissing Tommy gently as he walked over to the hammock. He put Tommy down gently, and then climbed in next to him, covering them both with his silk robe. Adam snuggled into Tommy, sighing contentedly when he became comfortable.  
“Hey Adam?” Tommy said softly into Adam’s damp hair.  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you, too,” Tommy declared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy woke up to the dim shine of the sun as it peeked over the horizon. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and ran his fingers through his wild bed head. Somehow he had managed to end up tucked underneath Adam on the hammock, Adam’s limbs tangled with his. Tommy smiled and sighed contentedly as he watched Adam’s face.  
Adam must have been dreaming. Tommy watched his face squish up a few times before he let out a long whimpering breath. Tommy smiled and brushed a stray hair away from Adam’s face. He was so beautiful lying there disheveled and sleeping.  
“Adam?” Tommy whispered. Adam sighed softly.  
“Baby, I need you to move. I’m stuck.” Tommy said.  
“Stay here,” Adam mumbled, pulling Tommy into himself a little tighter.  
“I’m not going anywhere, Baby. I just need up for a minute. I’ll be back,” Tommy said, kissing Adam softly at his brow.  
Adam let out a sound that was a mix between a grunt and a pout. “You better,” he said, rolling over and making room for Tommy to move.  
Tommy climbed up over Adam and off the hammock. He gathered his clothes and quickly put them on. He peeked back over his shoulder expecting to hear a protest from Adam, but to Tommy’s surprise, Adam was already back asleep.  
He went downstairs and scanned the room for a bathroom. Surely a room designed to entertain multiple clients any given night would be equipped with a private bathroom. It was. Tommy spotted the door on the far side of the room.  
He made his way over to the bathroom and went in. It was plain compared to the other room, but had all the necessary features. He used some of Adam’s mouthwash and then relieved himself before heading back out into the bedroom. Not being a morning person, Tommy was in need of some coffee. Since some clients rented Adam for the night, he figured the room would be stocked with some of the common morning must haves. He started looking through cabinets and rummaging through drawers.  
“Does anyone really go at it in the kitchen?” Tommy said, as he opened a kitchen drawer to find it loaded with all different types of condoms and a bottle of lube. He shook his head, breaking off the mental image of Adam with other men…or women. He eventually was able to find the coffee, as well as a coffee maker. He filled the pot full and punched the brew button.  
As he waited for the coffee, he again found himself daydreaming about the previous night. Adam had told him he loved him, and Tommy had said it back. Not to mention the mind-blowing blowjob.  
When the coffee was done, Tommy gathered all the essentials he could find, along with two mugs, and put them on the silver tray that held the strawberries and Champagne from the previous night. He took the tray and headed back to the roof.  
Adam was still asleep, so Tommy set the tray down and climbed back into the hammock with Adam. Adam awoke for a brief moment to reposition Tommy onto his chest before drifting back to sleep.  
Tommy looked up at the sleeping man and smiled, then put his head down over Adam’s heart. He absently began to stroke Adam’s chest as he listened to the quiet thump of his heart. Adam purred under his breath, but didn’t wake up.  
Adam had fallen asleep in the black silk robe he had been wearing, and in positioning Tommy, it had fallen open, exposing a large portion of his thigh. It was a beautiful thigh, lean and strong. Tommy wanted nothing more than to touch it. He wanted to feel it under his fingertips.  
Tommy moved slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty. When his fingers grazed Adam’s thigh, he grunted lightly, but still did not wake. Tommy moved his fingers slowly, with a feather light touch, tracing each freckle, drawing patterns with them. He couldn’t help but smile at himself when he drew a giant heart in them.  
Tommy must have tickled Adam because he shifted his position. When he shifted, his robe fell open even further. The robe had fallen open all the way up to the ties, exposing Adam completely.  
Tommy lay there staring at Adam’s size, fascinated by it. Yes, Tommy had seen Adam's cock the previous night, but illuminated only by oil lamps, it had looked much different. And it hadn’t been this close, where he could reach out and explore it.  
He wanted to reciprocate. He wanted to give back some of what Adam had given him.  
Tommy hesitated, not sure where or how to begin. He reached up and touched Adam’s length, then pulled back momentarily when it twitched. Once he was confident to continue, he ran his fingers up and down the shaft, periodically looking up at Adam’s face when moans escaped his lips. Tommy watched as Adam’s cock grew harder with each touch, leaking from the tip. Tommy loved how Adam felt, warm and smooth.  
Tommy remembered how good it felt being in Adam’s mouth, hot and totally consumed. He wanted to make Adam feel the way he had felt. Tommy inched down Adam’s body until he was facing Adam’s swollen flesh. He stared for a moment, his inexperience getting the best of him.  
It was only a moment.  
Tommy stuck his tongue out, sliding it from base to tip. When he got to the head, he swirled his tongue back and forth over the soft, velvety head. He then encircled the first few inches of Adam's cock with his lips.  
Adam bucked, thrusting the remainder of his length into Tommy’s mouth. Tommy gagged, but recovered quickly. He began a slow and rhythmic up and down movement. It only took a few strokes for Adam to wake up and realize what was happening. He looked down with his sleep-filled eyes and saw the top of Tommy’s head bobbing lightly. He instinctively lowered his hand to wrap his fingers in Tommy’s hair, letting Tommy know he was awake and enjoying what he was doing.  
“Mmmmm…your mouth feels…amazing, Baby. What a nice way to…mmm…wake up,” Adam said raggedly, still sounding of sleep.  
Pleased with himself, Tommy picked up the pace, stroking the length of Adam’s cock that he couldn’t fit into his mouth with one of his hands. Adam writhed and bucked, grunting and moaning between each short and raspy breath. Tommy worked and worked, going harder and faster with each moan of approval. His own erection had grown painfully stiff, and he was getting no friction.  
“Tommy…I’m…I…,” was all Adam managed to say before he came into Tommy’s open, willing mouth. Tommy gagged a little when the hot liquid shot out unexpectedly, but didn’t stop. He just sucked hard, swallowed, and continued to lap the underside of Adam’s cock through the multiple waves of aftershock.  
Adam managed to sit up on his elbows. “Tommy, Love, that was amazing. Are you sure you’ve never done that before?”  
Tommy looked down at the ground, half embarrassed, half smug. “Sorry, I got carried away. Your robe fell open, and I just wanted to touch you.”  
“Baby, don’t ever apologize for that. I’ve never been awoken better. You were perfect! Now come here. It looks like you could use some help,” Adam purred.  
Tommy covered his aching erection with his hand. “Yeah, you could say that.” Tommy worked his way up the hammock, and Adam took Tommy into his hand and began to stroke him. He stroked hard and fast. It wasn’t long before Tommy was crying out and coming hard. Tommy fell over, lifeless and panting.  
“Adam¸ I love you.” Tommy smiled.  
“I love you¸ too, Tommy Joe.” Adam smiled back. “Now let’s go get some breakfast. I am starving, and you are going to need your energy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy spent the rest of the day with Adam. They spent most of it exploring Las Vegas. Adam had insisted Tommy let him be his tour guide and show him all the great attractions.  
The day turned to night too quickly, and it was back to work for Adam. Tonight was the night Adam would meet the investor, the rich client that the La Fievre owner, Neil, had convinced to fund the transition to the strip. If all went as planned, Adam and the band would play sold-out shows like every other act on the strip, and Neil could legally keep and run his brothel out of the same facility. It would be a win-win for everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy wasn’t so much feeling the win. He knew what Adam was. He knew what Adam did, but that didn’t stop the burn of jealousy that was already invading him. Being with Cam, Isaac and Monte wasn’t helping either.  
“So do we know anything about the investor?” Cam asked as she nibbled at the corner of a sandwich.  
“Yes and no,” Monte said, taking a drink of his soda. “Rich artist, like Tom Cruise rich. Not well known here in the states, though.”  
“Foreign?”  
Isaac chimed into the conversation, adding his knowledge¸ “No, from Louisiana, I think. Just made his millions overseas. His art never really found an audience here.”  
“So why didn’t he just go find a prostitute in Amsterdam or something?” Tommy bit out. He was staring out the window watching the cars pass on the street.  
Cam and Monte gave each other a concerned look. “Honey, you know this is what Adam does, right? Are you going to be able to handle it?” Cam asked genuine concern on her face.  
Tommy’s expression softened. “I know what he does. I’m not naive, but he won’t have to do it much longer. If this pans out and La Fievre takes off, he can quit and…then it won’t matter anymore.”  
Isaac patted his friend on the shoulder. “You love him, don’t you?”  
“Yes,” Tommy said sheepishly.  
“And he loves you?” Isaac asked.  
“Yes,” Tommy assured him.  
“You’re sure?” Monte asked. “I’m not being an ass here, I’m being realistic. He is a professional liar. Are you sure he truly loves you, and it’s not just some fling?”  
“Yes. Without a doubt, he loves me too.” Tommy said, with eyes that said he believed in every word he spoke.  
“Then it won’t matter,” Monte said, giving Tommy a warm smile.  
Tommy smiled back, feeling better about Adam and the millionaire artist, about Le Fievre, and about their future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy waited. He had been waiting for over a week with the band, wondering if Adam had secured the deal with the artist. Everyone was at Isaac’s trying to practice. Isaac was tapping a snare drum in unison with the droplets of rain outside. Monte was tuning his guitar and Cam was playing runs, up and down the piano keys. No one was able to concentrate, least of all Tommy. Adam had sent a messenger with all the sheet music, as well as blank sheets for new original songs. Tommy threw himself into learning the songs as well as hammering out some original rhythms, just to pass the time. It was the only way he could keep his mind off the waiting and wondering what Adam was doing (or enduring) to persuade the artist to invest completely in La Fievre.  
He tried not to think about it. It seemed impossible that he would be jealous. Adam was his. Adam wanted Tommy and only Tommy. Adam didn’t want this artist. This millionaire artist had to pay to get Adam’s attention. That was heartbreakingly sad and pathetic.  
“Hey, Tommy, you okay?” Monte asked, concerned. “You look like you’re in a trance.”  
“I’m fine,” Tommy said, as he woke from his daydream. “I just don’t like this waiting. What is taking so long?”  
“Not everyone is an easy sell, Tommy Joe,” Isaac said.  
Not liking what that implied, Tommy changed the subject. “So who’s up for learning some new music?”  
“Let’s do it!” Isaac said, taking his place at the drums.  
They began to run through the songs, playing each one from start to finish and taking notes at the end to go back and practice. Once they were through all the songs, Tommy picked up a blank sheet and asked, “So, any of you writers?”  
“A little,” Monte said, placing his guitar in its stand. “Not lyrics, though. How about you?”  
“I’ve never written lyrics,” Tommy said, furrowing his brow. He had written some sheet music before, but never lyrics. “I don’t know if I can.”  
“I guess I’ll just have to help then. That is, if you don’t mind spending hours of every day with me,” said a voice coming from the door that no one had heard open.  
“Adam…hi,” Tommy said, trying to play it cool, even though every bone in his body wanted to pounce like Adam was his prey.  
Adam wasted no time crossing the room and scooping Tommy up off his stool. He wrapped his arms around Tommy’s waist as tightly as he could. “Oh, Tommy Joe, I’ve missed you.”  
Before Tommy could answer in response, Adam was kissing him. Not hard and urgently like Tommy wanted after a week’s absence, but long and soft. Adam was aware of the eyes on his back and broke the kiss too soon.  
“Well, tell us what happened!” Tommy said like a whiny child.  
Adam put Tommy down on the stool and began to pace around the room. “The good news is my persuasive charms worked in your…our favor. The artist, better known as Drake, is going to fund all costs to mainstream La Fievre. Construction, rehearsals, etc., starting immediately. The bad news…”  
“There’s bad news?” Tommy asked. He felt his heart sink.  
Adam put a reassuring finger under Tommy’s chin. “Don’t fret, Baby. The bad news is that Drake is a complete douchebag tool and kind of an asshole. He told Neil that he would fund La Fievre under the condition that he has an exclusive contract to me as long as his money is the sole funding source. What a dick! At least I don’t have to sleep with him yet.”  
Tommy looked up with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. “Yet?”  
Adam gave Tommy a loving, yet knowing look, “Is my Tommy Joe jealous?”  
“NO!” Tommy said obstinately.  
“Baby, don’t worry. The best I have to give I am saving for you. Besides, one of my many qualities is that I am a phenomenal bullshitter. I just convinced Drake I was the blushing bride type, that I liked to be courted first. I don’t have to sleep with him until the opening night gig.”  
Tommy let out a sigh of relief. The ideal answer would have been never, but opening night was a ways off. He could live with that.  
Monte cleared his throat. “OK then, now that that is taken care of, let’s practice. Shall we?”  
“Yep, just one more thing, a groundbreaking so to speak, is in 2 days at noon. Be there and dress nice,” Adam said with a smile as they began their first rehearsal together as a band.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The “groundbreaking” festivities went off without a hitch. Everyone gathered at the building that would be the home of the new and improved mainstream La Fievre. Rows of chairs surrounded what appeared to have been a dance floor. All the musicians, performers (the term used for the prostitutes), additional dancers, crew, and even some of the wealthiest patrons were there to witness the groundbreaking. Tommy was sitting off to the side with Monte, Cam and Isaac.  
Tommy was antsy, biting his lip until it was red and bruised. He even had to sit on his hands to keep from fidgeting. He was all too aware of Adam standing across the room. Adam was a vision, wearing a black suit that resembled a military uniform. It was splashed with green sparkles, and his raven hair was perfectly fluffed around his hypnotic eyes.  
Tommy couldn’t look in Adam’s direction without a burning desire washing through him. His cheeks were hot, and he felt a tingle spreading in his belly.  
The tingle was short-lived. It quickly turned into a cold stab of jealousy. On Adam’s arm, clinging possessively was the artist Drake. He was a tiny man, not much bigger than Tommy. His brown hair and angular features were attractive, but Drake gave off a vibe that made every alarm in Tommy’s brain go off in full force. Adam had already explained the night before, when he was tangled in Tommy’s loving arms, that Drake had an issue with jealousy, and as long as the contract was valid, their love affair would have to be kept under wraps.  
“Only until the contract expires, Baby. Then we’re free,” Adam had promised Tommy under the Vegas stars.  
“Then you're mine? Only mine?” Tommy questioned.  
“For as long as you want me,” Adam replied.  
“Forever,” Tommy gushed.  
“Then forever, you shall have,” Adam had said, leaning down and claiming Tommy’s lips with his own.  
Adam began the introductions. He first introduced the performers and dancers, all of which Tommy still had yet to meet. After Drake had chatted for several minutes, Adam brought Drake to where Tommy, Monte, Cam and Isaac were seated. Drake smiled and held out his hand as Adam introduced him to the band. Tommy had a hard time acting the part of enthusiastic band member when all he could focus on was the possessive way Drake was locked onto Adam. Tommy kept his cool though, smiling and nodding through the introduction.  
After a few minutes of chit chat, Adam escorted Drake back to their seats as Neil came out to begin his planned speech. He went on and on about what a wonderful opportunity it was to bring La Fievre to the strip, and how it was all thanks to Drake.  
Drake stood up, taking a bow and waving to all the adoring cheers. Tommy wanted to vomit.  
Neil went on to describe the plans in detail, what the club would look like, what would be in the show and the estimated reopening date. He introduced Adam as the headliner, of course, emphasizing that the show would be full of original material written and performed by the new band.  
After his long speech, Neil thanked everyone for coming and told them to mingle and enjoy the refreshments.  
Tommy mingled. He met a dancer named Brooke who had been hired to choreograph the show, and one of the performers named Taylor. Taylor was a nice kid, but seemed a bit bratty to Tommy, for lack of a better description.  
That was all the mingling Tommy could manage before he was no longer in the mood to celebrate. Watching Drake hang all over Adam was too much, so he excused himself from the party.  
He couldn't be with Adam, not now, so he went to the one place where he could at least have the essence of Adam. He went to La Fievre. He went up to Adam’s room and let himself in. He took a deep breath. He could smell Adam in the air. He looked around the room. Everything looked the same as the last time he had been there.  
Tommy crossed the room to the balcony. He climbed the stairs to the roof. Once there, he looked at the Jacuzzi, shuddering as he remembered their night together. He smiled and walked over to the hammock.  
Maybe a nap would make this day go faster, he thought to himself. He made himself comfortable in the hammock. He closed his eyes with thoughts of Adam dancing through his head. Adam’s eyes, Adam’s lips, the curve of his neck as it rounded into his shoulder…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy was awoken by soft lips kissing a line from the corner of his mouth down to his collarbone and back. Tommy groaned as he opened his eyes, stretching away the last bit of sleep. It was dark out. When Tommy’s eyes finally focused, he was staring into deep pools of blue reflecting in the moonlight.  
“I really do love watching you sleep. Your faces are adorable,” Adam said, affectionately stroking Tommy’s cheek.  
“How long were you watching me this time?” Tommy asked, still feeling a little groggy.  
“A while. You were talking in your sleep again,” Adam said with a raised brow.  
“What did I say?” Tommy asked, rolling his eyes. He knew he talked in his sleep, but Adam had that look on his face that made Tommy instinctively want to hide under something.  
“You were calling my name…among other things.” Tommy could see Adam was thoroughly amused by whatever he had said.  
“That goes without saying. Other things, huh? Tell me,” Tommy urged.  
Adam’s lips drew up into a devilish grin. “Well, you were bitching about the death grip Drake had on me. You said he was an evil twink and couldn’t have me. You said I was all yours.”  
“Damn straight, you’re all mine. Evil twink,” Tommy said, trying to stifle a giggle.  
“Staking your claim, I like it,” Adam said pinching the end of Tommy’s nose playfully.  
“You know it,” Tommy said adamantly.  
Adam climbed into the hammock and curled up beside Tommy. He cupped Tommy’s face in his hands and kissed him sweetly on the lips. The kiss was slow and light, becoming deep and laced with desire. Tommy had to pull away to breathe. He drew in several choppy breaths, and then rested his head on Adam’s chest.  
“What do you want to do now, Love?” Adam asked with a hint of arousal.  
“Want to love you,” Tommy said in almost a whisper.  
“What, Love? You’re mumbling.” Tommy had fallen back to sleep to the melodic sound of Adam’s heart beating. He smiled and kissed the top of Tommy’s head. “Sleep, Baby. I will have all day tomorrow to show you how much I love you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy had expected to wake up contently wrapped in Adam’s arms, but instead woke up to a whirlwind of activity. It was the last uninterrupted day off before rehearsals started full time, and Adam got the idea in his head that Tommy HAD to go explore Vegas, and he was the perfect tour guide.  
“Can’t we just stay here? I’m sure we can find better things to do,” Tommy said leaning in to nip at Adam’s earlobe to demonstrate his suggestion.  
“As fun as that sounds, Tommy, and believe me¸ my self control is on overdrive, it’s not time.” Adam said, kissing Tommy softly on the temple. “The hopeless romantic in me wants our first time to be…”  
Tommy cut Adam off with his lips. Adam responded instinctively, opening and letting Tommy’s tongue in for a quick slide before breaking. “OK,” Tommy said.  
“Now get dressed, Baby. Drake is in Louisiana until tomorrow night. We have a lot to do.” Adam winked, emphasizing the words with a playful grin.  
Adam wasn’t kidding when he said they had a lot to do. By lunch, they had already walked the strip, seen a show (well a dress rehearsal, thanks to Adam’s friends) and shopped.  
Adam had insisted on taking Tommy shopping even though he had vehemently refused. Tommy was still broke and budgeting, and he didn’t want Adam spending his money on him. After some arguing, pleading and a few of Adam’s adorable pouty faces, Tommy had given in and allowed the shopping spree to commence.  
Adam had squealed like a child with excitement, and they had set off. By the time they were finished, their arms were stuffed full of bags, and Tommy was sure Adam had spent a small fortune. With the look of pure joy lighting up Adam’s face, Tommy found it hard to argue, so he simply said, “I love you, Adam. Thank you!”  
The two men stopped at a deli to refuel. They sat at one of the sidewalk tables, enjoying the desert heat and each other. Tommy had to admit spending the day out with Adam had been fun. In the two weeks he’d been in Vegas, he really hadn’t seen or done anything outside of La Fievre. Having Adam be the one showing him around was a nice bonus.  
They sat and chatted over lunch for a couple of hours. Adam went into detail about the concept of the show. He told Tommy the new La Fievre was going to be set up much the same as the old, but with a bigger stage and an actual choreographed show. There would be outrageous costumes and pyrotechnics, and even a small dance floor area in front of the stage for audience participation. There would be dance numbers when the band wasn't playing, and of course the bordello would be active, the only difference being that, with the license, it could be out in the open.  
They also talked about music and the show. They threw song ideas back and forth. Adam suggested they keep everything fast paced and sexual, while Tommy suggested they plug in a few slower, darker songs that play with the reason why clients come to a bordello in the first place.  
“To find the illusion of love,” Tommy said as he sipped his latte.  
Adam looked at Tommy quizzically. “I like the idea of dark, but, Baby, I don’t get the impression that my clients are looking for love. They come for sex.”  
Tommy laughed and playfully kicked Adam under the table. “You really need to channel your inner girl. Of course they come for sex, but that is just the act. They come to you because you make them feel wanted, loved. Not necessarily IN love, but for that hour or so, they are the center of your world. The illusion of love.”  
Adam grinned from ear to ear. “I don’t see things the way I did when I started all of this. I shut everything off when I’m in that room, and on the job I forget the emotional side of things. We are going to make a great team.”  
“We already do,” Tommy said, leaning back in his chair and stretching. “Let’s go. This chair is killing my ass. What else you got planned?”  
“Nothing really, whatever you want to do, Tommy Joe,” Adam said slyly.  
Tommy thought for a few moments. There really wasn’t anything he wanted to do. He looked down at the heap of bags that surrounded them and got an idea. “We could go back to my place…drop off this stuff. Maybe get started on some of that song writing.”  
“That sounds perfect, Tommy. Lead the way,” Adam said. They paid their check, left a handsome tip on the table and gathered the bags to head to Tommy’s apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Cozy,” Adam said as they walked through Tommy’s door, depositing the bags to one side.  
“It’s not really. Nothing compared to what you have,” Tommy replied.  
“I love it because it’s yours, Tommy Joe,” Adam said, as he snaked his arms around Tommy’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. “It is equipped with all the necessities we need.”  
“Yeah,” Tommy purred softly, pressing his head back gently to nuzzle into Adam’s. “And what are those?”  
“You, me, a bed…and privacy.” Adam uncoiled from Tommy’s waist and turned him around. Tommy’s breath escaped him as Adam went in for a kiss. It was deep and caressing with no hint of urgency, but not lacking in passion. Tommy kissed back, putting his arms around Adam’s neck, in part to hold himself upright where his knees had failed, and partly to close the space between their bodies. He could feel Adam’s hot breath as he pulled his lips away and began to kiss a line down Tommy’s jaw.  
Tommy’s body shuddered at the touch, sending sensations that were still new, yet felt so familiar, all the way down to his toes. Tommy was completely pliant, whimpering slightly with every lap of Adam’s tongue and every nip of his teeth.  
Tommy balled his fists into the back of Adam’s shirt. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t form any words to communicate what he wanted. He felt a burning pressure that was consuming him. He needed relief, and he needed it fast.  
Tommy stiffened under Adam’s touch. He pressed himself against Adam hard enough to feel Adam’s very obvious arousal through the thick layers of fabric.  
Adam pulled away, looking Tommy in the eyes. “Something wrong, Baby?”  
“Nothing wrong.”  
“You tensed up. Am I…do you want me to stop? Adam asked.  
“No – don’t…mph…pressure! I want – Fuck, I don’t know.” Tommy drew Adam in close resting his ear over the rhythmic soothing beat of Adam’s heart. Tommy knew what he wanted, what he needed, he was just too worked up to express it.  
“Tommy Joe, you’re trembling. Tell me what’s going on inside that gorgeous head of yours,” Adam mouthed into Tommy’s ear, as he ran his fingers through Tommy’s platinum hair.  
Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist and lowered his head, looking at his feet. “I’ve just never…you know…and I’ve never been in love before this…so…I’m just nervous.”  
Adam smiled and put his hand under Tommy’s chin, forcing his brown eyes to meet Adam’s blue diamond stare. “Tommy Joe¸ I love you, and I’ll take care of you. We won’t do anything you’re not ready for. We can just kiss, or explore if you want. I can suck you again. You are in control.” Adam leaned down, kissing Tommy on the forehead, then rested his cheek on the top of Tommy’s head.  
Tommy inhaled deeply. He didn’t want to just kiss. He wanted more. He wanted everything, but it was all happening so fast. His head was spinning. He wasn’t keen on the idea of being in charge, either. He had no experience in what was about to happen. He would prefer to be guided by Adam’s experience. “I don’t want to be in charge,” Tommy whispered, almost so softly Adam was unable to hear.  
“What do you want, Tommy Joe?” Adam’s eyes were warm and considerate as he waited for Tommy to answer.  
Tommy thought for a few moments. “I’ll tell you what I want…then you guide me.”  
Adam gave Tommy a loving smile. “OK, tell me. What do you want?”  
“Skin.” Tommy moved his hands down to Adam’s waist and tugged his shirt up and out of Adam’s pants, sliding his hands under the shirt and up Adam’s back. Tommy felt Adam shiver under his touch. “I want to feel your skin.”  
Adam groaned lightly as Tommy’s fingertips danced up and down his spine. Without a thought, just an automatic reaction, Adam dropped his hands to the bottom of his shirt, and in one swift motion, pulled it over his head and flung it to the floor.  
Tommy looked up, watching Adam’s face with each touch, his eyes rolling back every time Tommy pressed over a thick, broad, well-defined muscle. Tommy quickly followed suit and discarded his shirt as well.  
Adam opened his eyes for a brief moment to take in the sight of Tommy in front of him. Tommy was smooth, his skin pale, yet flushed pink with heat. His body was slim, every muscle firm and visible under his skin. Adam was quickly consumed again by Tommy’s roaming hands and newly curious mouth. Tommy kissed down Adam’s sternum, sending sparks of excitement through him.  
Adam wanted to touch Tommy, feel his flesh, explore it with his hands and mouth just as Tommy was doing to him, but he knew he should wait for Tommy's permission.  
Tommy moved his hands to rest on Adam’s hips. He curled his fingers up under the waistband, slightly digging his fingertips into Adam’s soft skin as he continued trailing kisses over Adam’s chest. Most of the kisses were light and tender, but the more Tommy explored, the more comfortable he became. It wasn’t long before he had Adam whimpering and squirming as he licked and bit at his nipple.  
Tommy bit down hard on Adam’s nipple, leaving a red, angry mark before pulling away. He looked Adam in the eyes. Adam’s pupils were blown. He was wrecked, panting with want. Tommy gave Adam a lopsided grin. “I want you to take your pants off.” Tommy added a please to the end of his request in the form of a tender kiss.  
Adam chased Tommy’s lips as he pulled away and nodded his head in agreement. He backed away from Tommy, making a point to keep eye contact as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans. A coy smile danced across Adam's face as he made a show of it, unzipping, and then shimmying out of the jeans as obscenely as possible.  
Tommy couldn’t help but laugh. Male strippers were the cheesiest thing there was, and the only thing Adam’s spectacle was missing was the pole. The dance went on for a few more minutes until Adam had freed his cock from the cotton restraints of his underwear, at which point Tommy quickly expressed his next request.  
“Sit in the chair,” Tommy requested.  
Adam did as he was told, sitting his bare ass against the cold, plastic-type cover of Tommy’s desk chair.  
“Now scoot forward, and let your knees fall apart,” Tommy said.  
Adam watched Tommy intently as he scooted his ass to the edge of the chair and let his knees fall wide in opposite directions. His eyes never left Tommy, locked in a heated stare as Tommy dropped down between Adam’s parted thighs. Tommy looked up briefly and met Adam’s gaze before smiling, dropping down, and taking Adam’s sack into his mouth.  
Adam let out a ragged gasp as Tommy began to lick and suck at his balls. He licked long lines up Adam’s sack, starting at the back (so far back, Tommy brushed his hole more than once) and licking up the center until he reached the shaft. He circled around each ball, covering every inch of surface, before sucking it into his mouth, massaging it for a moment, then repeating the process on the other side.  
Tommy worked Adam’s balls for over twenty minutes, enjoying the sounds and movements that the ball-worship was pulling from Adam. Adam was whimpering and writhing under Tommy’s touch. “Tommy, please stop,” Adam said between breaths. “I can’t take this anymore. I need to touch you.”  
“Mmm…Adam,” Tommy purred into the soft skin of Adam’s thigh. “I want you to touch me. Please? Please do?”  
Without hesitation, Adam grabbed Tommy up from between his legs and tossed him onto the bed. He crawled up the length of Tommy’s body until their mouths were pressed together. His hands roamed over every silky inch of Tommy’s exposed skin. Adam could feel every muscle movement, every shudder that pulsed through Tommy. He could feel Tommy’s erection pulsing and twitching against his own hard, throbbing cock. He deepened the kiss, licking into Tommy’s mouth. As he did, he thrust his hips downward into Tommy, grinding their cocks together. Tommy gasped into Adam’s mouth and arched his body into it.  
“Can I?” Adam asked, almost begging.  
“Yes,” Tommy replied in barely a whisper.  
Adam began kissing Tommy again, gently this time, as his hand slowly moved down to the waist of Tommy’s pants. Tommy’s breathing was ragged, and Adam could hear inaudible words coming from Tommy’s lips as his hand slipped under the waistband and caressed Tommy’s engorged shaft. Tommy’s hips bucked at the touch.  
“How is this? Are you OK, Baby?” Adam asked.  
“Fine…Oh, Adam…more,” Tommy breathed in between pants.  
Adam began to move his hand up and down Tommy’s shaft. His movements slow and steady, he watched Tommy lose himself with each stroke.  
“Feels so damn good.” Tommy could barely put the words together. The pleasure from Adam’s touch was radiating outward. He could feel it spreading into his belly and down his thighs. “Want more.”  
“What, Baby? Tell me what you want,” Adam insisted.  
“Clothes off…I want to feel all of you. Please, Adam, I need you now!” Tommy gasped.  
Adam kissed Tommy and broke away long enough to finish undressing him, then lay back down next to him. He propped himself on an elbow, taking in the sight of Tommy naked and wanton. He glanced up at Tommy’s eyes and noticed that Tommy was doing the same.  
Tommy began tracing lines down Adam’s chest, playing connect-the-dots with Adam’s freckles. He made his way down to Adam’s belly, circling his belly button, then continued downward. He stopped and stared when he got to Adam’s groin. He was gorgeous and…big…massive even. Arousal burned in Tommy as he curled his fingers around Adam. Adam groaned in approval and immediately returned the gesture. They stroked each other slowly in sync, moans and whimpers escaping between burning kisses. Adam could feel the tremors rippling through Tommy’s body and knew he was close.  
“Tommy Joe, do you want this to be finished?” I can finish you this way if you want, but there are other things I’d like to show you. Will you let me?” Adam asked.  
“Sex?” Tommy asked.  
“Yes, Baby. Let me…” Adam trailed off as he kissed Tommy’s jaw.  
Tommy let out a soft purr at the sensation of Adam’s lips on his skin. “Of course I’ll let you. I want you to. Please Adam, FUCK ME?”  
Adam let out a throaty laugh before claiming Tommy’s mouth. Tommy opened with no resistance, allowing Adam's tongue to enter his mouth, hot and probing. Tommy played with Adam’s tongue, willing it farther into his mouth. Adam broke the kiss and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Tommy’s desire. “Baby, I have every intention of fucking you eventually, but not tonight. Tonight is far too special.”  
Tommy smiled, “I love you.”  
“I love you.” Adam brushed a stray lock of hair from Tommy’s face and kissed him tenderly “Are you ready, Baby?”  
“Y…y…yes,” Tommy stammered.  
“I’ll be careful with you, I promise.” Adam leaned down again and kissed Tommy with more intensity than before, but still gently and lovingly. Adam trailed a finger down Tommy’s body. He stopped to draw circles around each of Tommy’s nipples, teasing them until they were hard and aching. He continued down Tommy’s torso, drawing a heart around his belly button, and palmed Tommy’s erection for a moment before his hand slid underneath Tommy’s sack. Tommy whimpered at the touch. It was different, but felt so good. Adam massaged the surface, getting Tommy familiar with his touch, before he pulled his hand away. Tommy heard the cap on the lube pop open¸ and seconds later, Adam’s slicked fingers were pressed against his opening. “Ready, Baby?” I’m going to open you up now so I don’t hurt you. If anything is uncomfortable, tell me, okay?” Adam said.  
“M’kay,” Tommy said, enjoying the new sensation.  
“Okay, Love, lift your legs for me. You can just rest them on my shoulders. Good, Love…now relax.” Adam slowly pressed against Tommy’s tight opening until his finger moved past the muscular ring. “You okay?”  
“Mmmm…feels different, but okay.” Tommy furrowed his brow slightly at the intrusion.  
Adam began rhythmically moving his finger in and out, bending at the knuckle to stretch Tommy’s opening. Tommy grimaced at the first few strokes, but began to adjust quickly.  
When all the tension left Tommy’s face, Adam inserted a second finger, twisting and scissoring as he pushed inward. Tommy grunted and began to squirm. He opens his eyes briefly to see a devilishly hungry look in Adam’s eyes. Adam grinned and pushed hard, all the way in, hitting something inside Tommy that made his vision begin to blur. He took a sharp intake of breath, and then let out a loud cry.  
“You like that, Baby?” The grin on Adam’s face had turned into a sneaky crooked smile.  
“Yes!” Tommy cried out as Adam hit the spot again, twice, in rapid succession.  
Adam continued pushing deep, focusing on Tommy’s prostate. While doing so, he leaned down and sucked a purple mark on Tommy’s smooth, pale inner thigh. Tommy was writhing and pushing himself down on Adam’s fingers. A stream of non-coherent words was spilling from his lips. Tommy reached down to touch his aching cock.  
“No Baby, not yet,” Adam hummed into Tommy’s milky flesh as he batted his hand away. He added a third finger. Tommy felt like his cock was going to explode. He needed friction, and he needed it now. He needed Adam.  
“I…I want you Adam…NGH…I’m ready…Please.”  
Adam leaned and kissed Tommy’s forehead before retracting his fingers. Tommy rolled his head to the side, lazily waiting. “Uh-uh…look at me, Tommy Joe. I want to see your eyes.”  
Tommy rolled his head back and locked eyes with Adam. He stared intently into Adam’s diamond blue eyes as Adam slowly slid onto him.  
Adam pressed himself firmly against Tommy’s hole, pushing past the tight ring without too much resistance. Tommy tensed at the sensation. It wasn’t painful, but a slow burning that dissipated as his body stretched and became accustomed to Adam’s size.  
Adam paced himself, pushing in a little more with each shallow thrust. Tommy whimpered. Adam worked slowly until he was all the way in, whispering sweet words of encouragement into Tommy’s ear. “You opened up so good for me, Baby.” Adam licked inside Tommy’s mouth, swallowing the small moan that came with his words.  
Adam pushed the last inch in, until his balls were pressed firmly against Tommy’s ass. He stopped moving until he got a nod of approval from Tommy.  
As Adam began to thrust in and out at a slow, methodical pace, he had to keep in mind the fact that Tommy was an ass virgin. Tommy felt so warm and tight that Adam had to fight the urge to thrust into him hard and deep with restless abandon. He kept it slow and rhythmic, watching the faces Tommy was making with each movement. “You are so beautiful.”  
“Ng…Adam,” Tommy breathed, wrapping his legs around Adam’s waist as tightly as he could, trying to push Adam deeper with each thrust. “Please …Harder.”  
Adam leaned down and kissed Tommy, darting his tongue in and out in pace with each thrust. Adam growled and bit Tommy on the shoulder as he picked up the pace, going a little harder and a little deeper with each thrust. Tommy cried out in unbridled ecstasy as the head of Adam’s cock hit his sweet spot, sending his body into an eclectic spasm. Tommy was so close he could feel the burning in his belly. He needed to cum like he needed air to breathe, and he wanted Adam to bring him there.  
“Adam…I’m…Oh, God, please!”  
Adam wrapped his hand around Tommy’s begging erection and began to stroke. “Cum for me, Love. I want to see how beautiful you are when you’re full of me.”  
The combination of Adam’s hand and the words rolling off his tongue was too much for Tommy, and he came undone. He came, spreading white sheets of his essence into Adam’s hand as he cried out in complete bliss. Adam stroked Tommy through each wave, then thrust hard and fast until he too was coming deep inside Tommy. Adam fell limp onto Tommy, breathing heavily. “I love you …Tommy. You are amazing!”  
“That was…” Tommy trailed off. “I love you too, Adam.” Tommy stared at the ceiling, breathing raggedly, his sweat-soaked body catching a chill from the breeze coming through the window. He smiled up into Adam’s adoring eyes, “Thank you.”  
“Thank you for what?” Adam asked.  
“For…for just being you.”  
“Well, thank you, Tommy Joe…for helping me find love…again.” Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy, and they stayed there in each other’s arms for the rest of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next three weeks were a whirlwind. Tommy, Adam and the band began the huge task of writing and learning the show. Tommy and Adam spent the mornings writing. Tommy would sit and pluck strings randomly until the notes streamed into a melody that melted into Adam’s lyrics perfectly.  
Since their first night making love, the men could not get enough of each other. They made a habit out of writing in the nude. In fact, Adam insisted that the sight of Tommy bear with his muse was Adam’s muse, and he needed it to write. Tommy didn’t complain. He reveled in it. Tommy loved the way Adam looked at him. Adam’s favorite place to write was in bed, lying on his belly. When he wasn’t writing, he would stare at Tommy adoringly, with the slightest hint of lust in his eyes. Tommy would watch Adam’s eyes rove up and down his body as he played, occasionally mumbling something Tommy couldn’t make out.  
After the writing sessions were over, both men had two hours of free time before they had to meet with the band for practice. They spent the majority of the time enveloped in each other, making love and enjoying each other’s bodies. Sometimes when Drake was out of town on business, they would go out on the strip for lunch and shopping. Sometimes Tommy would nuzzle into Adam’s chest and listen as Adam told him about his life - the life he had before he became Vegas’ highest paid hooker.  
“Tell me,” Tommy said, as he wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist and snuggled into his chest. “I want to know everything about you…good and bad.”  
“Tell you what, Tommy Joe? Where do you want me to start?” Adam asked, lightly stroking his fingers through Tommy’s soft hair.  
“At the beginning. Did you grow up in Vegas? How was your family? Do you still see them?” Tommy replied.  
“No, I don’t see my family. I actually never knew them. My mother died giving birth to me. My father died in a car accident when I was three. I went to live with my Godparents after his death. As Adam talked, he continued to run his fingers through Tommy’s fringe, kissing him lightly on the top of his head every now and then. “They were good to me. They treated me like I was one of their own. We lived just outside of Vegas.”  
“They sound like good people,” Tommy said sleepily, his eyes fluttering shut from the feel of Adam’s fingers in his hair.  
“They were…for a while,” Adam said with a sigh.  
“What happened, Adam?” Tommy inquired.  
“They were good to me while I was a child, gave me everything I could have ever wanted. They were wealthy. My Godfather was a Congressman. Their son and I dressed in the finest clothes, and we were sent to the best schools. We took music and dance lessons. I even had a horse!”  
“You had a brother?” Tommy asked, enjoying the sneak peek into Adam’s life.  
“Sort of. You’ve actually met him. It’s Neil,” Adam said.  
“Neil?” Tommy looked up at Adam, a look of disbelief written on his face.  
“Yes, I know,” Adam chuckled slightly knowing what Tommy was thinking about Neil without even saying it. “He wasn’t always like that, though. As kids, we were inseparable. He got me out of so much trouble.”  
“Not you?” Tommy teased, poking Adam in the chest with his finger. “Tell.”  
“There was one time when I got into his mother’s make-up. I wanted to be pretty, so I put it on. It was everywhere!” Adam laughed as he reminisced. “I didn’t look pretty, I looked a mess, but at the time I thought I was beautiful. Being beautiful wasn’t enough, though. I decided our beagle needed to be pretty, too. Neil watched in amusement as I put his mother’s lipstick on Dolce.”  
“You put make-up…on the dog?” Tommy questioned, lifting his head off Adam’s chest again to look at him with a puzzled expression.  
“I did, and Mummy didn’t appreciate it. She walked in and was livid. I was about to get the spanking of my life when Neil stood up and took the blame. He told her it was his idea, and he had coerced me into it. Neil ended up taking my beating, and all I got was a couple music lessons taken away.” Adam’s face was sullen as he remembered his brother’s compassion.  
“How old were you?” Tommy asked, lazily stroking his long fingers up and down the length of Adam’s ribs.  
“Nine,” Adam replied.  
“NINE?” Tommy exclaimed.  
“I knew that I was different from most boys. I didn’t do ‘boy things’. My voice teacher described me as a delicate flower.” Adam shuddered as Tommy’s fingers brushed a sensitive spot of skin on his side. “I think that is why Neil was so protective of me. He knew I was different, too.”  
“Different, how?” Tommy asked. “That you preferred boys?”  
“Yes that was a big part of it, coming from a political family, and a conservative political family at that. Neil and I were expected to mingle with a certain type of people. We were constantly being set up on dates with the daughters of other political figures; anyone our father thought could strengthen his connections. I met some really great girls, they just weren't my thing.” Adam shifted under Tommy's weight, sitting up slightly against the collection of pillows and pulling Tommy to him.  
“Did your father know you were gay?” Tommy situated himself back into the crook of Adam's arm.  
Adam reacted by pulling Tommy tightly to his chest. “That's the kicker. I was never denied anything in my entire life, so I was completely unaware that it was unacceptable to pursue a boy.”  
“Did you pursue a boy?”  
“Not openly. There was a boy at school. I liked him very much. I talked to him all the time. We became best friends. From the beginning, I sensed there was something different about him. My gut was telling me he was gay like me.”  
Tommy lifted his head to look into Adam's eyes. Adam looked back lovingly. “Was he?”  
Adam kissed Tommy lightly and continued his story. “I spent my time poking and prodding, trying to find out. I didn't want to ask just in case I was wrong. I'd ask him about girls and such, trying to get proof. He was very evasive. One day I caught him off guard. I asked if there was a girl he wanted to ask to the Winter Dance. He was only half paying attention when he mumbled ‘No.’ I quickly asked if there was a boy he wanted to ask. Before he realized he'd said it, he answered 'Yes.'”  
“Were you the boy?” Tommy asked, still looking deep into Adam's eyes.  
“I don't know. I didn't give him a chance to answer. When he realized what he had said, his eyes went wide as I pinned him to the wall and kissed him. He kissed back. It was one of the greatest moments of my life.”  
Tommy melted back into Adam's side as he trailed a finger over Adam's broad chest. “Did you?”  
Adam giggled at Tommy's question. “No. The kiss only lasted a few moments before Neil caught me. He was horrified. Not because I was kissing a boy, but because I was doing it out in the open.”  
“And what was wrong with that?”  
Adam sighed deeply. Tommy sensed the change in Adam. Tommy stopped tracing Adam's chest and instead wrapped his arm around Adam's belly for a full contact embrace.  
“That was the day I found out being gay was 'wrong', at least in the eyes of my father and his political career. Neil explained to me that a huge portion of our father's campaign was pushing to end the gay rights movement. Needless to say, the Congressman's adopted Godson being exposed as gay would have been bad for business.”  
“That sucks,” Tommy responded.  
“That's not even the worst of it. After a long talk with Neil, he convinced me it would be better for everyone if I hid who I was. He told me to go find a pretty girl, marry her for show, and then be with whomever I wanted behind closed doors.”  
Tommy's head popped up as he harrumphed. “That's terrible! Marry someone to make your parents look good. Sounds like we have something in common.”  
“Yes, we did,” Adam said, as he pulled Tommy up to meet his mouth for a tender kiss. “The difference is you chose to stand up for yourself and refuse, even though it meant losing your family.”  
“You got married?” Tommy cocked his head and furrowed his brow in disbelief. The Adam he knew was confident and independent. It was hard to believe he would have done something so drastic.  
“Almost. After talking to Neil, I was terrified of disappointing our parents or hurting my father's career, so I did what Neil suggested. I chose the prettiest girl in school and began to woo her. We dated for three years before I asked her to marry me.”  
“What happened? Why didn't you end up marrying her?” Tommy asked, as someone knocked on the door.  
“Another time, Love. It looks like we're late to practice,” Adam said, as he threw the sheets back and got up to answer the door. “Hey, Monte.”  
“Hi, Adam. We were supposed to practice at Cam's place, but there is a leak in the ceiling. We were wondering if we could move it to Tommy's place?” Monte said sheepishly, as he eyed Tommy getting dressed in the background.  
“Sure, no problem,” Tommy walked to the door, buttoning his jeans. “Just give us a few minutes to get everything in order.”  
“Great! See you in a bit.” Monte turned on his heel and walked back down the hall.  
“I guess that means I'd better get dressed. It's a shame I can't keep you naked and in my arms all day,” Adam cooed, curling up the corner of his lip into a devilishly sexy grin.  
“It's only a few hours. Drake won't be back until tomorrow. We'll have the whole night to ourselves.” Tommy leaned into Adam's warm, bare chest.  
“I'll be counting the minutes, my Love,” Adam hummed, as he captured Tommy's lips in a passionate kiss. “I love you, Tommy Joe.”  
“Love you too, Baby,” Tommy said back, as the door swung open and Isaac, Cam, and Monte filed in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rehearsal went by successfully. By the time dusk hit, the band was confident with the music. Adam took Tommy back to La Fievre to enjoy their last night together before Drake would be back indefinitely. They decided to start the evening off in their favorite spot, the roof. The men stripped off their clothes and lowered themselves into the hot, foaming tub. Tommy was curled up into Adam's side, resting his head on Adam's broad, freckled chest. Adam had his head resting on the side of the Jacuzzi, and was running his fingers through Tommy's steam dampened hair. Usually they would sit and soak in silence, with the occasional kiss, until they decided to move inside. Tonight though, Tommy wanted to talk. He still had the story of Adam's life before La Fievre stuck in his mind.  
“Today was fun,” Tommy said lazily. “I can't believe opening night is only a week away.”  
“Are you nervous, Baby?” Adam asked, kissing Tommy softly on the top of the head.  
“Nope.” Tommy turned and lifted his head so he could touch his lips to Adam's. Adam leaned over, meeting him halfway. The kiss started chaste, but quickly heated up. Tommy pressed his tongue against Adam's lips, coaxing them open. Tommy licked in, tasting every surface. Tommy let his tongue dance with Adam's, not even battling for dominance. They kissed licking and nibbling each other until they had to break for air.  
Adam went back to his position, head leaning back, while Tommy nuzzled back into his chest.  
“Adam?”  
“Yes, Baby.”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Anything.”  
Tommy bit his lip. He had questions that had been etched in his mind since Adam had opened up about his past. Tommy wanted to know everything. Mostly, he wanted to know why Adam thought he could never love again, and he knew this was the pivotal story. With a deep breath, Tommy asked, “When we talked before, you said you almost got married. Why didn't you?”  
Tommy felt Adam sigh and looked up. Adam was staring at the sky with a pained look on his face. He looked down at Tommy with a weak smile. Tommy saw the look of a heartbroken man in Adam's eyes, the look of a man that had lived through something hellish. “I'm sorry. You don't have to-”  
“No. It's okay. I want to tell you,” Adam said. Wrapping his arm gently around Tommy, he began to tell his story. “Like I told you, after the encounter with the boy and finding out what having a gay son would do to my Godfather's career, I decided to do the proper thing and find a wife. We dated for three years before I proposed. Of course she said yes. She started planning the wedding immediately. She had six months to plan it, and she did most of it herself. I wasn't around much.”  
“Where were you?” Tommy asked, trailing his fingers absently across Adam's jaw. Adam melted into Tommy's touch as he continued.  
“The boy I kissed, it was her brother.” Tommy's fingers stopped moving, and he looked up into Adam's eyes. “I chose her because I wanted to be near her brother. I knew he liked me, and I couldn't keep my mind off of him. So the whole time I was dating his sister, I was dating him as well. Once I asked her to marry me, she was so preoccupied with planning the wedding that I spent all my time with him.” Adam sighed long and hard before continuing. “My world revolved around him. His sister was the perfect cover. I know it sounds bad, but I would have been a good husband to her, at least on the surface.”  
Tommy was still looking into Adam's eyes. The endless pools of ocean blue looked dull. They were missing their normal spark and now reflected Adam's past torments. If he would have known it was going to generate that look in those perfect eyes, Tommy never would have asked Adam to relive it. “Baby, you don't have to tell me anymore. I can see it in your eyes that this is painful to remember.”  
Adam smiled at Tommy. It was warm and genuine and let Tommy know he was okay. “Tommy Joe, I love you, and that means sharing everything, even the unsavory parts. It's got a happy ending.”  
He pulled Tommy closer, until he could feel Tommy's breath on his neck. “OK, go ahead,” Tommy said, unsure if continuing was a good idea.  
“The wedding day arrived. She was hurried off the night before, the whole tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding. Unbeknownst to anyone, I was left to my last night as a single man with my lover.” Adam closed his eyes before continuing. “I lost myself that night. I gave into the booze and sex. I was in love, and for that night, nothing else mattered. Morning came too soon. I had too much to drink, so much so I was still drunk when I woke up late. He was still by my side, naked and beautiful. I thought to myself that I just had to have him one last time, and I did.” Adam broke off abruptly, and a single tear trailed down his cheek.  
“Adam?” Tommy sat up quickly, leaning in to kiss Adam on the cheek where the tear came to rest. “What happened, Baby?”  
Adam pulled Tommy tighter. Tommy could feel Adam's body shaking slightly. He held Adam close as he continued his story. “It was much later than we thought. I thought it was still morning, but it was actually 2:00 in the afternoon. We were supposed to be at the cathedral by 1:00. When we didn't show up, her father came looking for us. He found us in bed together, his son's legs wrapped around my shoulders, and me mid thrust.” Adam closed his eyes, and his voice became barely a whisper. “I think the world stopped spinning because it happened so fast, but it felt like slow motion.”  
Adam began to sob quietly. Tommy's heart broke seeing Adam like this. He wiped the tears that slipped down Adam's cheeks with one hand, and stroked his hair with the other. Adam eyes were still closed tight, his face in a grimace as he relived the events in his mind. “Their father was an avid gun collector and always carried one on him. I watched his arm wrap around his back and pull out the pistol. I watched him aim it at me. I watched him pull the trigger, and I watched as the man I loved threw himself in front of me.”  
Adam stopped crying as quickly as he had started. His eyes now looked devoid of emotion, almost as if he had mentally separated himself from his story. Tommy's heart ached. All he could do was wrap his arms around Adam and hold him tight.  
“It was over quickly. The bullet hit him in the heart. He had enough time to whisper that he loved me before he died in my arms. By that time, a small audience had gathered. His father had run off as soon as he realized it wasn't me he shot. I was left naked, covered in blood, cradling my love's lifeless body in my arms.”  
“Baby, I'm so sorry,” Tommy said, pressing a soft kiss to Adam's forehead.  
“That's all I remember. Have no recollection of what transpired afterward. I am told that my wife-to-be had a breakdown and was sent to an asylum of sorts. As far as I know, she is still there. Her father hung himself later that night. A few weeks after everything had quieted down and my Godfather had done damage control, Neil and I were sat down for a talk. They informed me that I was no longer welcome in their home for disgracing their good name with a scandal. They kicked Neil out too, for knowing about my affair and doing nothing about it.”  
“They kicked you out? Neil too?”  
“Yes. Luckily they didn't leave us empty handed. There was a small trust left by my parents when they died. Neil and I used it to buy La Fievre. It was just an abandoned hotel at the time, but it was a place to sleep,” Adam said. His hand had made it up to Tommy's head, which he was lightly massaging with his fingertips.  
Tommy purred at the touch. He didn't quite comprehend how Adam could still be attentive to him after telling such a heartbreaking story. “You said this story had a happy ending.”  
“Patience, Love,” Adam said with a half-smile. The twinkle was slowly finding its way back into his eyes. “Neil and I had no money and were shunned by everyone in our life. We were desperate, and prostitution had just become legal in Vegas. I felt like I had stripped Neil of his life, and I was responsible for getting some of it back. So, one day I decided to do it.”  
Tommy crinkled his nose. “Just do it. Start hooking. How exactly do you start that?”  
Adam giggled. “It was easy. I just walked into one of the underground bordellos and said I wanted to. There weren't many prospects at first. It was legal, but still hidden, so clients were skeptical at first. Most of my clients were men. I actually didn't start servicing the fairer sex until I went independent, and Neil and I turned La Fievre into a club.”  
“Let me get this straight. You sold your ass, which is a hot ass by the way, and made enough money for this?” Tommy opened his arms, beckoning towards the vast building, now one of the most popular clubs and bordellos in Vegas.  
Adam winked at Tommy, shooting him a smile that said he appreciated Tommy's sense of humor. “I don't know why or how I became so sought after, but I did, and with it came money. Lots of it. Neil had his father's business savvy and invested the money. That was what we used to convert the hotel into a club.”  
“And you and Neil have been doing it ever since?”  
“Yep.”  
Tommy took in what Adam had just told him. A few questions were still playing on his mind. “So if you did this for Neil, then why is he such an asshole?”  
Adam looked into Tommy's caramel eyes with love and a hint of sadness like that Tommy had seen earlier. “Money changes people.”  
Tommy looked and felt utterly confused. “So where is this happy ending?”  
Adam scooped Tommy up into his arms, positioning him onto his lap, chest to chest, and close enough to feel Tommy's heartbeat against him. “You are adorable, Tommy Joe. This is the part of the story where life was good. Money was rolling in, and I was in a position of power, somewhat. Clients were paying top dollar to be with me, and I didn't even have to have sex with most of them anymore. I never had to be in a position to fall in love again.”  
“How'd you manage to not sleep with anyone?” Tommy asked. Wasn't that the point of a prostitute?  
“I was a master of foreplay. Occasionally, there would be one that wouldn't let it stop there, but they were few and far between. I didn't even have sex with my lovers until you.” Adam took his finger and lifted Tommy's chin. He leaned down and kissed Tommy hard and frantically.  
Tommy gasped into Adam's mouth, not expecting such a heated kiss after that gut-wrenching story. Tommy kissed back with as much force, trying to breathe without pulling away. Adam did eventually break for air, and began to speak again.  
“You see, Tommy Joe, YOU are my happy ending. I didn't think I could love again, but then I spotted you in the crowd, covered in glitter and looking gorgeous. You were the exact image that I had created in my head during those long nights to get myself through client after client. There you were, materialized in front of me. I knew the second our eyes met that I had found my soul-mate.”  
Tommy couldn't bare it any longer. Adam's words were making his heart full, and making his groin burn. He drew into Adam again and breathed, “I feel the same way.”  
They kissed for what felt like hours before Adam pulled away and began littering Tommy's jaw and neck with feather light kisses. He made his way back to Tommy's ear and whispered “Feel me, Love, do you feel how hard I am for you? Do you know how much I love you? How much I need you? I want you so much, Tommy Joe. Do you want me as badly as I want you?”  
“Yes,” Tommy panted, head thrown back, giving Adam better access to his neck. “Yes, Adam. I want you. I want you always. Please, Please, Adam.”  
Tommy didn't need to say anything more. Adam was already out of the Jacuzzi and was reaching for Tommy's hand. He pulled Tommy out in one swift movement and cradled him in his arms. The two made their way down the stairs to Adam's room and into the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days before opening night, Neil met with Drake to go over details for the big show. “Neil, I thought I made it very clear that if I were to fund your little project, Adam was to be exclusively mine!” Drake seethed, as he watched the two men kissing passionately from the balcony above the stage.  
“What are you talking about, Drake? Adam IS exclusively yours. I haven't booked him since we signed the contract,” Neil said, only half paying attention to Drake. He was trying to deal with a frantic costume designer and didn't have time for Drake's jealousy.  
“Then what do you call that?” Drake pointed down in the direction of the stage.  
Neil rolled his eyes. Every time Adam talked to someone, Drake had a hissy fit. Neil almost felt bad for subjecting his brother to the nutcase. Neil sighed as he turned his attention to Drake. Stroking his ego had become a full time job. “Drake, we've been over this. You can't get angry every time Adam-”  
Neil's words cut off with a sharp intake of breath. There on the stage behind the curtain were Adam and Tommy, going at it like teenagers. Both men had been so caught up in each other; neither had noticed that the curtain had been pulled open.  
“Tell me again what the contract said, Neil!” Drake spat out.  
Neil looked at Drake, and a hint of desperation flashed through his eyes. “Drake, we agreed Adam wouldn't find out the terms of the contract until after opening night.”  
“It appears he needs to be informed now,” Drake said, words tipped with such a jealousy that Neil could actually feel it emanating from Drake.  
Neil looked down at the stage. His brother was laughing and smiling. He had the same look in his eyes that he had all those years ago. “Drake, He's in love. He's never going to love you. He is never going to agree to this.”  
Drake looked at Neil with the most sinister grin. “He doesn't have to agree to it. You already signed him over to me. That makes him mine and ONLY mine until your debt is paid off.”  
“What makes you think he won't just run off with Tommy? Adam is his own man, regardless of my hands in his business.” Neil was an ass, and would normally put profit before his brother, but after seeing how happy Adam was and what a jerk Drake had turned out to be, Neil was now regretting his decision.  
Drake smiled his evil smile again as he watched the two men below on the stage. “Because you are going to make it very clear to him that if he does, or if he tries anything stupid, Blondie may have an unfortunate accident.”  
“I understand,” is all Neil could say. He'd fucked up, and now he had to go break the news to Adam that not only did he throw his own brother under the bus for money, he had unknowingly put Tommy's life at risk as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Adam was sitting at his vanity, removing the layers of stage make up when there was a knock at the door. He put the cotton square already soiled with foundation down and went to answer the door.  
“Hey, Neil,” he said upon opening the door and seeing his brother on the other side. “Come on in.”  
Neil entered the room, closing the door softly behind him. Adam immediately knew something was up from Neil's quiet demeanor. “What's wrong, little brother? You look like someone died.”  
Neil cleared his throat before speaking. “Adam, we need to talk.”  
By the tone in Neil's voice, and his overall demeanor, Adam knew it couldn't be good. He motioned for Neil to follow him over to the sofa. They both sat, Neil facing the open window, and Adam facing his brother. “What's going on, Neil?”  
Neil again cleared his throat, finding the conversation difficult to start. “I saw you earlier today.”  
“OK...I saw you too.”  
“I saw you with Tommy,” Neil corrected, turning to look at Adam and gauge some type of reaction.  
The reaction he got was not entirely unexpected. Adam's cheeks turned red, and he gave Neil a sheepish grin. “Oh. How?”  
“You were on the stage. The curtain was open slightly, so I could see backstage.”  
“Whoops,” Adam said, letting out a small giggle. “Better pay closer attention next time.”  
“Adam,” Neil dropped his shoulders, a look of torment washing across his face. “There isn't going to be a next time.”  
“What?” Adam's face scrunched up in question.  
Neil sighed. “Drake saw it too.”  
Adam's eyes went from questioning to knowing, as that truth set in. Drake had seen Adam and Tommy together. That was going to cause issues. “Shit.”  
“It's bad, Adam.”  
“How bad?”  
Neil got up from the couch and began to pace the floor in front of the couch. His hands were sweating and his breathing was erratic. He felt like he was going to hyperventilate. “Fuck, Adam. I am so sorry.”  
“Sorry for what, Neil?” Adam questioned, brow furrowed, wondering what exactly his brother was apologizing for.  
Neil stopped pacing. He sat back down on the couch beside Adam, hands fidgeting in his lap. He sat there for a moment before taking a deep breath and beginning. “You know the contract I signed with Drake to fund La Fievre? The one that gave him certain rights with you?”  
“Yeah. I'm exclusive to him. No other clients until opening night...yada, yada. What about it?” Adam asked, not sure yet where Neil was going with the conversation.  
Neil looked down at his lap, unable to look Adam in the eyes as he fessed up to the truth. “It isn't just until opening night,” Neil said, so quietly Adam barely heard him.  
“What? Did you NOT say 'Until opening night'? That is what you said, isn't it?”  
“Yes.”  
“How long, then?” Adam asked. He was a little aggravated that Neil hadn't been upfront with him, but not fuming mad. It was not the first time Neil had been less than truthful about a deal. “How long?”  
Neil chuckled a little under his breath. “Until the financing through Drake is paid off.”  
Adam's eyes went wide as he stared at his brother. “Neil, what were you thinking? That could take years!”  
“I know, Adam. I'm sorry. I was thinking with my bank account.”  
Adam could tell by the look on Neil's face that his brother was genuinely sorry. Adam knew that deep down Neil loved him, and though money and greed were the two loves of Neil's life, Neil would never intentionally do something stupid to hurt him.  
Adam reached out and patted Neil on the shoulder. “It's okay, Neil. I know you didn't mean any harm. We'll make it work.”  
Adam's understanding made it even worse. “There's more,” Neil said, his stomach beginning to spin, knowing how badly Adam was going to be hurt.  
Adam looked at Neil, whose face appeared to be turning a shade of green. “What?”  
“You can't see Tommy anymore.”  
“What! That's absurd! Drake doesn't have to-” Adam was cut off by Neil, who was now looking him dead in the eyes.  
“No, Adam. Listen to me. Drake knows, and he's a jealous man. He told me under no uncertain terms that if you did not stop your affair with Tommy, Tommy would have an unfortunate accident.”  
Adam's face fell flat as he processed what Neil was telling him. Flashbacks of the past, and of Tommy, were spiraling through his head, causing a whirlwind of confusion. As his head spun, the thoughts and memories lined up, taking spots in Adam's mind until he was able to stop and think. “He can't...I'll just be more careful.”  
“Adam,” Neil sighed. He knew his brother's heart was breaking already, trying to grasp for any kind of solution, but unfortunately there were none. “You and I both know that won't work. Maybe it would have if Drake hadn't seen you today, but it won't now. He'll be watching you and having you followed.”  
Adam's face fell into his hands, and tears began to fall down his cheeks. “I love him, Neil.”  
Neil put an arm around his brother's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. “I know you do, but you have to do this. It is to protect Tommy. I think if the tables were turned, he would do the same for you.”  
“He won't let me go without a fight,” Adam said between sobs, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
“I know. That's why you will have to lie to him.”  
“What?”  
“I don't know. Tell him you don't really love him, you never did. Tell him you're staying with Drake. Just tell him something, and make him believe it,” Neil said pointedly.  
“I'll break his heart, Neil!” Adam yelled. The thought of ripping Tommy's heart out felt like a knife in the gut.  
“Would you rather break his heart, or see him dead?” Neil asked. He hated to be so blunt, but Adam needed to see the big picture in black and white.  
Adam looked at Neil with tear-streaked cheeks. He knew his brother was right. He had to let Tommy go in order to protect him, but how was he going to convince Tommy it was over without a fight? The thought broke Adam to the very core. He crumpled to the ground and cried for the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy sat on the stool in his tiny kitchen area and sipped his cup of steaming coffee. It was early, and Tommy was bored already. It was two days until opening night, and Neil had given everyone an unexpected day off. Tommy found it odd, but dismissed the thought quickly.  
Tommy had been awoken up by Isaac's knock at 6 A.M. to tell him the news. In a sleep induced adolescent fit, Tommy turned down Isaac's offer to spend the day hiking in the desert. It was now mid-morning, and with only his coffee and guitar to keep him company, Tommy was rethinking his decision of turning down Isaac's offer of heat and sun.  
Sighing lightly, Tommy finished his coffee and put the cup in the sink. He wondered briefly if Adam had the day off too, but quickly remembered that Drake was back. Adam would not get the day off after all.  
Tommy grumbled something snide about Drake, then padded across the room to the small dresser and closet he kept his things in. He pulled out a towel and bag of toiletries. He had nothing better to do, so he thought he would kill some time with a nice hot shower.  
Tommy walked leisurely down the hall to the communal bathroom. He still wasn't keen on the idea of sharing the loo with everyone on the floor, but he made do. The flip flops helped. He opened the door slowly, happy to see the lights off and no one inside. He quickly locked the door and began to slide out of his clothes.  
He turned on the taps to full heat and turned to the sink while he waited for the water to reach the desired temperature. As he brushed his teeth, he gave himself a once over in the mirror. He couldn’t help but smile at the fading love bites that littered his neck, shoulders, and chest.  
He finished up at the sink and slipped into the hot shower. The water burned a little at first, reddening Tommy’s pale skin, but he quickly got used to it and relaxed into the steady stream on his back. He washed his hair and face and then took his time lathering his body. His body was tense, and the combination of soft suds and steam worked like magic to loosen up his muscles.  
When the water began to run cold, Tommy turned off the taps and grabbed his towel. He blotted his hair dry before wrapping the towel around his waist. He gathered his belongings and, still partially wet, left the bathroom and went back to his room.  
Tommy immediately went over to the closet area to get dressed. He let the towel drop to the floor as he rummaged through the closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and plain black tee.  
As he pulled his shirt down over his head, Tommy turned and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him from across the room. He hadn't realized he had left the door unlocked. “Hey, Adam,” Tommy hummed, a sweet smile curling upon his lips.  
“Hey,” Adam replied. Adam’s voice was tight and forced. Tommy immediately sensed there was something wrong.  
“Are you okay, Baby?” Tommy questioned.  
Adam looked away, no longer looking at Tommy but instead moving over to the window, looking down at the street below. “Fine…look, Tommy, we need to talk.”  
“Okay,” Tommy said uncertainly. An uneasy feeling rolled through his gut. He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, motioning for Adam to join him.  
“No thank you, Tommy. This will only take a minute. I came to say goodbye.”  
“What?” Tommy asked, confused.  
Adam turned from the window and looked at Tommy, doing his best to hide the sadness in his eyes. “It’s over, Tommy. I’ve decided to stay with Drake.”  
Tommy’s stomach dropped, and he stood there for several minutes in shock. Did Adam just say he was staying with the asshole Drake? After he professed his undying love to Tommy?  
“No.”  
“Yes, Tommy. I’m sorry, but it’s true.”  
Tommy looked Adam in the eyes. He searched the blue pools for some sort of explanation as to why Adam would be saying this. As deeply as he searched, all Tommy could find was blank sadness.  
“I don’t believe you.”  
Adam looked away again. “Tommy, please. I know this is unexpected, but it is true. Drake came to me and made me realize-“  
“You love me,” Tommy cut Adam off. Tommy did not believe a word Adam was saying. “You love me. I don’t believe you.”  
“Tommy. Please don’t make this harder on yourself than it needs to be.”  
Tommy stood and stared at Adam, taking in the beautiful raven-haired man. He did not understand anything. None of it made sense. It had only been a few days since Adam let Tommy into his tragic past and professed how Tommy had helped him find love again. Tommy furrowed his brow and cocked his head, trying to read the other man’s face, but Adam would not make eye contact with him. “Look at me,” Tommy instructed.  
“Tommy, please.”  
“Look at me, Adam!” Tommy said with more force. Adam slowly turned to face Tommy.  
Adam was standing face to face with Tommy, but still had his eyes diverted to something beyond him. Irritated, Tommy grabbed Adam’s chin between his thumb and index finger and forced him to look Tommy in the eyes. “You’re lying! You can’t even look me in the eyes. You love me, Adam. Why are you doing this?”  
Adam wiggled free from Tommy’s semi-firm grasp and looked away. He closed his eyes as if to gather his thoughts before finally speaking. “Tommy, I told you. Drake came to me, and we talked, and it was wonderful. I realized that Drake can give me everything I’ve ever wanted.”  
Tommy’s insides began to swim in a queasy pool at the idea of Adam and Drake together. “Except love.”  
“I do love him,” Adam forced out in a manner that sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Tommy.  
“You’re such a fucking liar, Adam!” Tommy yelled in frustration. “Why are you doing this?”  
“Tommy, I’ve been telling yo-“  
“Bullshit! You’ve been telling me bullshit! Tell me the fucking truth!”  
Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Tommy was watching his every move intently. Adam was noticeably tense. Whatever it was he did not want to tell Tommy must have been big. He watched Adam breathe deeply a few more times, as if in meditation, before his body relaxed, and he opened his eyes. “Look, Tommy, I like you…I do, and we had fun, but that is all it was…FUN.”  
“FUN?” Tommy questioned, anger beginning to replace the confusion he had been feeling since the conversation started. “That’s all I was to you was fun?”  
Adam looked away again, easing his way out of Tommy’s personal space and back to the comfort of the window. “Of course,” he said the strength in his voice hiding from Tommy that Adam was dying inside with every word.  
Tommy’s hands began to shake, and tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks. Why was Adam lying to him? Tommy was sure that he was, but why would he be so cruel as to say Tommy was just fun…nothing more than a plaything, and say it so coldly? Tommy looked over at Adam, who was still looking out the window and fiddling with the seam of his shirt.  
That doesn’t look like a man who's telling the truth, Tommy thought to himself. He crept back up to Adam at the window and stopped only millimeters in front of him. “So you don’t love me? I was nothing more than a little ‘fun’?” The anger and hurt Tommy felt was as clear as his determination to get the truth.  
“Tommy I-” Adam dropped his gaze and tried to turn to the window again, only to be stopped by a desperate Tommy.  
“NO!” Tommy bit out the frustration and anger finding its way to the surface faster than he expected. “Look at me. Look at me, Adam! For weeks you’ve been telling me how much you love me, that I helped you find love again, and now you’re telling me I was just fun. No…no I don’t believe you. You’re a fucking liar!”  
“I am not lying, Tommy.”  
“You are!”  
“Tommy.”  
“Then tell me,” Tommy stated pointedly.  
“Tell you what, Tommy? I’ve already told you everything.”  
Tommy again took Adam’s chin with his fingers and forced Adam to look him dead in the eyes. “Look me in the eyes, and tell me you don’t love me.”  
“Tommy, this is ridiculous.”  
“DO IT!” Tommy practically screamed.  
Adam stared into Tommy’s desperate caramel eyes, and Tommy stared back for what felt like hours before Adam finally spoke. “I…I don’t love you,” Adam said with a weak voice, diverting his eyes away as soon as the words left his lips.  
Tommy’s eyes went dark, and he pushed Adam’s face away with his fingers. “Get out!” Tommy ordered, low and almost venomous, through his teeth.  
“Tommy, I’m-”  
“Don’t…” Tommy put up his hand to stop Adam in his tracks. “Don’t even try to say you’re sorry.”  
Adam opened his mouth as if to say something more, but chose to stay silent. Instead, he opened the door with his head slightly hung, looking at the floor. Once he reached the door, he turned to Tommy. “Goodbye, Tommy.”  
Tommy rolled his eyes and bit out a sarcastic, “Yeah, sure.” Adam stood outside the door as it began to close. Tommy watched Adam’s eyes scanning him as if he was taking a mental picture.  
This enraged Tommy even further. He swung the door open and looked at Adam one final time. “You know what, Adam? Fuck you! I don’t know what game you’re playing, but fuck you! I know you’re lying to me, and the sad part is if you just would have told me the fucking truth, I would have had your back. Even if you don’t love me, I love you enough that I would have helped you through anything. But instead I get lame ass lies. So fuck you! Go enjoy your life being a whore for that bastard Drake!” Tommy spit everything out in one giant breath before closing the door in Adam’s face, not allowing him to speak again.  
Tommy padded across the room to his bed and plopped down face-first into the pillow. He stayed there for the rest of the day, alternating between sleep and tears, until he was so exhausted that sleep finally won.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy spent the next two days in a haze of rehearsals mixed with bouts of tears and anger. He went through the motions like he was supposed to. It was made easier by the fact that Adam had decided not to be involved in any more rehearsals.  
Adam had given Monte some weak excuse about Neil needing him for last minute details. No one doubted the explanation, until Tommy said something nasty under his breath and ended up having to tell everyone the whole sad story.  
Naturally, the gang was concerned about the band and whether or not the rift between Tommy and Adam would cause any problems for the show. Tommy assured them that it wouldn’t. Tommy was angry and heartbroken, yes, but he would get through it. The band was his family.  
Isaac and Monte took the turn of events in stride, but Cam was visibly bothered by the whole thing. When Tommy asked what was bothering her, all Cam would say was, “Fight for him, Tommy Joe. He loves you. Make him remember that.” Tommy just sighed and pulled her into a hug.  
After the initial conversation, no one brought it up again. They rehearsed until every song was perfect. They even got to rehearse onstage to test out the instruments and sound equipment before the show to make sure everything sounded perfect.  
Sitting on a stool slightly right of mid stage, Tommy watched the decorators putting the final touches on the audience area. It was 7 hours until curtain call, and La Fievre was finally looking like the club Neil and Adam had envisioned. The concert hall portion of the club was decorated in the styles of turn-of-the-century France. There was a rich color scheme of dark purples and reds trimmed in gold. There were large pictures on the walls depicting Can Can dancers and various other forms of French entertainment.  
The tables and chairs had a Gothic feel to them, detailed in cast iron frames, and glass table tops. All the tables were positioned around a moderate sized stage. The curtains matched the purples and reds used throughout the room.  
Even with empty seats, when Tommy looked out from the stage, he felt better…calmer somehow. That was until he spotted Adam standing at the foot of the stage stairs with Drake. He made eye contact with Tommy briefly before turning his attention back to Drake. He didn’t turn fast enough for Tommy to miss the empty, blank look in his once alive blue eyes. Tommy’s heart ached and boiled with rage at the same time.  
Tommy turned his back to Adam and plucked the strings of his bass. He didn’t notice Adam walk up to the stage and give Monte a large, blue folder. By the time Tommy had turned back around, Adam was gone.  
“Hey guys,” Monte said in an apologetic tone. “There’s been a change in the play list.” Monte opened the blue folder and passed out the new sheet music.  
“What’s this?” Isaac questioned, already tapping the drum beat out on the skin above his knee.  
“Adam is adding a song to the lineup. We’ve got…” Monte looked down at his watch, “About five hours to learn it.”  
“He expects us to learn it in five hours?” Cam looked quizzically at Monte.  
“Yep. And we get to learn it without the lyrics.”  
“Why?”  
“New closing number. Apparently top secret.”  
“There’s a lot of that going on around here,” Tommy said snidely under his breath. He’d thought he’d said it mostly to himself, but, by the looks he was getting, he was obviously wrong.  
Tommy mumbled ‘sorry’ and looked sheepishly at his bass. “OK. Let’s get started, shall we?” Monte asked, getting everyone focused on the new song. “Let’s run through it several times until we have the hang of it, and then we can run through the whole set one last time.”  
“Sounds good, Monte,” Isaac said while crashing a symbol.  
“Let’s do this,” Cam giggled.  
“It’s now or never, I guess," Tommy added as he strummed his bass.  
Monte smiled his big brother smile and counted everyone in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The show went by smoothly with no major screw-ups. Tommy stayed near the back of the stage, just left of Isaac, for most of the show. He only emerged once to be introduced as the bassist. He played his solo and then quickly scurried back to his place next to Isaac. There was one point in the show when he flubbed his part. Tommy had made eye contact with Adam, and his fingers briefly forgot how to move. Other than that small incident, the band was on fire.  
They finished the second to last song, and the crowd was going wild. Monte, Cam and Isaac looked like they were soaring on the energy of the room. Adam, who should have been floating on a cloud, as this was his dream, walked backstage with a blank look on his face.  
Tommy watched Adam pace backstage while sipping a bottle of water. Adam was acting odd, but Tommy dismissed it as the tension of being on stage together.  
When Adam made his way back to the stage a few moments later, Tommy noticed Adam was different yet again. The blank look had been replaced by a look of fearless determination that seemed out of place.  
Adam took his place in front of the mic and raised his arms, gesturing for the crowd to quiet down. When the crowd fell silent, Adam dropped his arms and began his speech. “Thank you. Everyone enjoy the show tonight?”  
The crowd clapped and roared.  
“Thank you, before we close the show, I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you for coming and making La Fievre’s grand reopening a huge success.”  
The crowd roared again with applause. Adam turned to Monte and gave a cue to begin playing. Monte picked up the intro of the new song, playing it just loud enough not to drown out Adam. Isaac, Cam and Tommy quickly joined in.  
“This last song is a favorite of mine. I wrote it for a very special person. He’s here tonight. I hope the song sums up how important he is to me,” Adam said.  
Tommy looked up only to see Drake smirking from the front row. The smug look on his face was enough to make Tommy’s stomach turn.  
Adam positioned himself in front of the mic and opened his mouth to sing, but no sound came out. He motioned for the band to keep playing while he unhooked the mic and began to pace the stage. “Something doesn’t feel right.” Adam said as he paced slowly back and forth. “Maybe I should bring him on stage? Serenade him in front of everyone. What do you think?”  
The crowd again roared and began to chant serenade.  
Adam nodded and smiled at the audience. He glanced down at Drake who was already standing, assuming Adam was about to snatch him up to the stage to be serenaded. Adam’s smirk grew wider as he pivoted on his heel and walked back to where Tommy was playing with his head hanging to the floor.  
Tommy didn’t even realize Adam was approaching him until he saw his boots enter his line of vision. Tommy lifted his head to see Adam standing with an arm outstretched, a shy, yet loving smile playing on his lips.  
“Tommy Joe, will you join me center stage?” Adam asked soft and gentlemanly.  
Tommy's first reaction was to punch Adam in the face. Tommy was angry and heartbroken, not to mention confused as hell. He looked up into Adam’s eyes and saw the same diamond blue eyes he fell in love with staring back at him. Adam’s eyes were alive, and though Tommy was still pissed and knew he’d be demanding an explanation later…a REAL explanation, Tommy held out his hand to follow Adam to center stage.  
Tommy set his bass down before taking Adam’s hand. Adam backed up slowly, never taking his eyes off of Tommy. The small boyish grin left Adam's face. When he had Tommy front and center, Adam picked up the mic and turned to Cam. “Cam, sweetie, can you pick up the bass line?” Cam nodded. Adam winked at her and turned back to Tommy.  
“Tommy Joe, when I saw you in the club that night I wasn’t looking for love, but that is exactly what I found. I hurt you, and I’m sorry. Take this song as my apology and my way of telling you what this time without you has been like for me.” Adam dropped the mic to his side and moved his lips to Tommy’s ear. “If you forgive me, Baby, I promise I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”  
Adam pulled away from Tommy and lifted the mic back to his lips. The words that flowed out of Adam had Tommy locked in a trance, unable to breathe and on the verge of tears.  
Guess it was not meant to be  
But it’s not as bad as it seems  
It only burns when I breathe, yeah  
You saw the way that I fell  
But I’m better off by myself  
That’s the tale I like to tell, yeah  
But it’s not that easy for me to say goodbye  
And everything in me wants you back in my life  
Can’t let you go, Can’t let you go  
The words flowed out of Adam in an emotional wave that left no doubt in anyone’s mind how much he loved and missed Tommy. Tommy watched as Adam spilled heart out in song. His heart broke for Adam with each emotional word. The anger Tommy had been feeling was gone, melted away and replaced by the desire to comfort his beloved and make all of Adam’s pain go away.  
Tommy looked Adam in the eyes, and the two men had a wordless conversation of apologies and forgiveness. By the relieved look in Adam’s eyes, Tommy knew Adam understood that he was forgiven and loved all the same. Tommy watched Adam drop to his knees, finishing the song in a grand display of adrenaline and emotion.  
The crowd was on their feet cheering so loudly that Tommy could feel the stage shake under his feet. He paid no mind to it, though. The only thing Tommy’s mind could focus on was the beautiful man who looked as though he was bowing at Tommy’s feet. Tommy snickered at the image and then lightly nudged Adam in the knee to get his attention.  
Adam looked up, breathing heavily; his face flushed a deep rose. Tommy gestured for him to stand up, which Adam did with a little help from Tommy. The two men stood there gazing into each other’s eyes. Each man had so much to say, but neither knew where to start. After a few silent moments, Adam was the first to speak. “Tommy, I’m so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing.”  
Tommy put a finger to Adam’s lips to silence him. We can discuss the why later.” Tommy dropped his finger from Adam’s lips and replaced it with his own. The kiss was frantic and raw. Tommy threw his arms around Adam’s neck, closing any distance there was between them. Adam responded by cupping Tommy’s face in his strong hands.  
The men were oblivious to their surroundings as they got lost in each other’s mouths, each man licking and sucking every surface as if memorizing every line and every seam of each other. When they did finally break the kiss for air, Adam rested his forehead against Tommy’s, still cupping his face. “Oh Baby, I love you so, so much.”  
“I love you,” Tommy said wrapping his arms tightly around Adam’s neck.  
“I will never do that again,” Adam said.  
“Promise?” Tommy asked.  
“No matter what, Baby. No matter what.” Adam leaned down and kissed Tommy again. He pulled away and pulled Tommy close resting his lips on Tommy’s ear. “I’m gonna take you away from here, Tommy, just you and me. No more La Fievre, no more Drake.”  
Drake, Tommy remembered. Fuck, he was here tonight. Little bastard is gonna be pissed.  
Just then Tommy felt Adam tense. Before he had a chance to ask what was wrong, Adam grabbed him by the arms and spun him around to face the audience. Adam's action was so fast that Tommy almost lost his footing. Tommy looked at Adam, who was staring back at Tommy, his eyes wide with horror. It was only when Adam began to slide down to the floor that Drake came into his sight. He was already on the ground being restrained by the bouncers.  
Tommy didn’t even hear the shot.  
“Tommy,” Adam breathed raggedly, his eyes wide and glazed in pain.  
Tommy took Adam’s weight and braced his lover as they slowly sunk to the floor. Tommy stared into Adam’s eyes, panic taking over as he absorbed the silent plea now housed in Adam’s eyes. “Adam…what…” Tommy shuddered out.  
It wasn’t until they hit the floor and Tommy briefly broke eye contact that he saw and realized what had happened. Over Adam’s shoulder he saw Drake face down on the ground, the knee of a La Fievre body guard on his back. A few feet away, just out of Drake’s reach, was a gun.  
Drake had shot Adam! Tommy’s jaw dropped open and he looked down at Adam who was pretzeled up against Tommy gasping in pain. Panic took over and Tommy began to lose it. “OH MY GOD, ADAM! BABY! OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY CALL 911 NOW!”  
Tommy slid out from underneath Adam so he was lying flat on the stage floor, face down. He scooted to Adam’s side to assess the damage. At the bottom of Adam’s shirt there was a small hole that had begun to turn blood red. Tommy lifted the shirt to see the bullet had entered just left of Adam’s spine. Without hesitation Tommy ripped off his jacket and shirt. He wrapped the shirt around his hand and pushed lightly over the wound to slow the blood flow. “Hold on Baby, hold on.” Tommy said, trying to stay calm but the desperation in his voice creeping out.  
“T…Tommy”  
“Shh…don’t talk Baby. The paramedics are on their way. Save your energy.” Tommy said, dying inside.  
Adam reached back weakly and tried to grab Tommy’s hand. “Tommy.” Adam spoke again, barely a whisper. When Tommy didn’t respond Adam pulled all of his strength into his throat and with a choked cough, said Tommy’s name again, this time with more force.  
Tommy turned his head from the wound he was concentrating on and looked at Adam. He was breathing in short shallow breaths, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as he squinted through each jolt of pain. Tommy was scared shitless, but tried to hide it as he leaned down and placed his ear close enough so Adam didn’t have to yell again.  
“What do you need, Baby?”  
“Roll me over.” Adam moaned.  
“Adam, you shouldn’t move until the paramedics get here.”  
“Roll me over Tommy.”  
“Adam no, you need to-“  
“FUCKING ROLL ME OVER!” Adam yelled loud enough he actually startled Tommy.  
Tommy could see by the look on Adam’s face that it was not the time to argue. Against his better judgment he conceded. “Okay Baby. Okay.”  
Careful to keep pressure over the gunshot wound, Tommy carefully rolled Adam onto his back, staying slightly underneath him, where Adam’s head was cradled in his lap, and he could still tend to his wound. Adam whimpered as he was rolled, holding onto Tommy like a lifeline.  
“Thanks.” Adam said softly, once he was situated in Tommy’s lap.  
“Don’t mention it.”  
They sat in silence for what felt like hours, but in reality, was only a minute. Tommy was too panicked to speak, refusing to allow his mind to think, because he was barely keeping himself together.  
Adam was the first to speak. “I’m sorry.”  
Tommy looked down at Adam; his face was beginning to pale. “Sorry for what?”  
“Sorry for telling you I didn’t love you.”  
“Shh…I know, Baby. We don’t have to talk about this now.” Tommy sighed.  
Adam grimaced and let out a stifled moan. “Yes we do. You need to know why. Oww…” Adam closed his eyes as tears began to seep from the corners. “I…I never stopped loving you…I lied.”  
“I know.” Tommy brushed Adam’s hair from his face, stroking it lovingly as Adam continued.  
“I was pr…protecting you…from Dr…Drake.”  
It all made sense. Drake had rights to Adam, and Adam was in love with someone else. The bullet was meant for Tommy. Adam had seen it coming. Tommy thought Adam had just been twirling him around, when in fact he was shielding Tommy from Drake’s jealous violence.  
Adam’s story of his lover dying in his arms flashed through Tommy’s mind and his stomach dropped to the floor. His head began to spin as he watched Adam’s story playing out in front of his eyes. “Adam.” Tommy whispered, leaning down and cradling Adam as closely as he could.  
“I love you, Tommy. I…I wish I had the chance to show you how much.”  
Tommy’s eyes welled with tears. “Don’t! Don’t you say that! You have all the time in the world to show me.”  
Adam raised his arm to brush a tear that had managed to escape Tommy’s eyes. “Tommy, don’t cry. You are too beautiful to look so sad. Let me see that smile I love so much.”  
Tommy chokes back a sob as he forces a smile onto his face.  
Adam smiles back, strangely vibrant, all things considered. “That’s better. So pr…pretty, when you smile.”  
Tommy can barely fight the tears threatening to spill. He can see Adam’s face growing paler and can feel the warmth leaving his body. Adam’s fingertips stroking his cheek are ice cold and cause Tommy’s heart to ache.  
“Tommy?”  
“Yes, Baby?”  
“I…I’m glad I met you, and you let me love again.”  
“I am glad I met you, too.” Tommy barely choked out.  
“Y…you are the l…love of my l…life, Tommy Joe.”  
“As are you Adam.” Tommy was barely holding on.  
“Can I ask one more thing of you?”  
“Anything!!! Tommy muttered  
“Kiss me.”  
Tommy leaned over as he lifted Adam’s head to meet his lips. Adam moved slowly tracing Tommy’s lips with his tongue, seeking entrance. Tommy opened his mouth, allowing Adam to entrance. They began a dance with their tongues. There was no dominance, no exploration, it was a back and forth dance that expressed every feeling, every emotion that had been left unsaid. Tommy traced the outline of Adam’s jaw with his fingertips, making a mental note of how every touch, every curve, every line felt. He ran his fingers through Adam’s hair, memorizing the silkiness of each strand; He traced every surface of Adam’s mouth, so he could remember what Adam tasted like.  
The kiss was beautiful and passionate, everything a last kiss should be, and unfortunately it ended, too soon. As the kiss progressed, Adam’s movements became weaker and slower and his breaths more shallow. Tommy knew it was happening, could feel it in Adam’s body, but continued to kiss the man he loved even after his lips stopped moving and the rise and fall of his chest had ceased. It wasn’t until Isaac shook him by the shoulder that he came back from wherever he had gone, and processed the scene in front of him.  
Adam was gone. His beautiful diamond blue eyes were no longer full of life and love, but were staring back at Tommy, vacant and dull. His skin was a pale greyish color, all the life essence that gave Adam his rosy glow, lay sticky and pooled on the floor around them.  
Tommy began to rock back and forth. His breath became choppy. Adam was gone. There was no reason to be strong now. The tears welled and flowed down his cheek. He threw his head back and began to wail. The sound Tommy made was agonizing and almost inhuman. The band stood and watched as Tommy crumpled to the floor, curling himself around Adam’s lifeless body and sobbed…loud gut wrenching screams that lasted long after Adam was taken away.  
Tommy woke with a start. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room to get a feel for his surroundings. He was on the couch in Adam’s living room, the glow from the TV illuminating the room.  
Tommy glanced at the TV and saw the credits rolling for ‘Moulin Rouge.’ Adam and Tommy had been watching an ‘I Love the 80’s’ marathon before Tommy fell asleep.  
“Fucking movie.” Tommy murmured. He had a tendency to dream about whatever was in the back ground, if he wasn’t in a deep sleep, but this one was different. Why the fuck did he dream about being in love with Adam and why did he wake up feeling like a piece of him had died? And why the fuck does his eyes feel like he’s been crying?  
Tommy sits up on the couch and stares at the screen as he thinks of his relationship with Adam over the past few years. Adam is his best friend. They are always together. Some would say connected at the hips. A day does not go by that they don’t talk, or at least text one another. Tommy actually gets fidgety if he doesn’t talk to Adam by noon every day. Most nights they would rather hand out watching movies or re-runs, curled up on Adam’s couch than go out to parties. Tommy spends more time at Adam’s house than his own apartment. He has enough of his stuff there that he has claimed the guest bedroom closet as his own. They even sleep together most nights he stays over. Not sex, but actually sleep in Adam’s bed together because Tommy gets cold and Adam is a big warm cuddler.  
As Tommy stares at the screen he thinks about all the little things, sure they’re close, but other than the stage antics, he’s never thought of Adam in that way, so why the weird dream? He couldn’t wrap his mind around it.  
Tommy heard a familiar jingle coming from the coffee table, Adam’s phone receiving a text. Tommy picked it up to see if it was something important and read a text from an unfamiliar name. “Hey sexy, can’t wait for our date this weekend! :)”  
Tommy’s stomach lurched as a familiar pang of jealousy filtered through his veins. With nine little words the light bulb inside Tommy’s head wet off and everything became crystal clear.  
“Holy fucking shit, I’m in love with him.”  
Tommy threw the phone down and shot up off the couch immediately searching the house for Adam. The dream made sense now. It was his mind saying ‘Wake up fucker and go get you man before it is too late.’  
He ran upstairs first, checking the bedroom, no Adam. He went back down stairs and checked the den, the studio, the kitchen, still no Adam. Tommy checked outside…jackpot. Adam was standing off the patio, wine in hand, staring at the stars.  
Without hesitation Tommy marched across the deck, down the steps to the patio where Adam was standing. Adam smiled at Tommy and attempted to say hello, but was stopped by Tommy’s lips crashing against his own.  
The kiss was one sided and Adam immediately began to push Tommy away. “What the fuck Tommy?” Adam said with a teasing laugh. “Crazy little shit.”  
“Adam, I’m in love with you.”  
Adam’s laughter cut off abruptly. “Honey, are you feeling ok?”  
“Never better, I’m serious; I’m in love with you Adam.”  
“And you figured this out…? Just now?”  
“Yes.”  
“Tommy, do you even know how insane you sound?” Adam set his wine glass down on the patio table and then stood in front of Tommy.  
“I know I sound crazy, but it’s true. I just sort of realized it.”  
“And what caused this great epiphany?”  
“That fucking movie! God! It came on and I was half asleep. I dreamt the movie, but we were the characters.”  
“What movie?” Adam questioned.  
“Moulin Rouge, fucking VH1. Anyway you were the prostitute and I was the poor musician dude and we fell in love, yada yada…and you died and I was heartbroken…like Romeo and Juliet heartbroken. I woke up and started thinking about us. Then you got some text about a date and I was jealous and I couldn’t figure out why. Then it dawned on me, I’m in love with you.” Tommy was out of breath by the time he was finished.  
Adam just stood there staring at Tommy with a dumbfounded look on his face. “Tommy…I…are you for real?”  
“Yes. Why would I make this shit up?”  
“Why now?” Adam asked.  
“It was the text I think. It kinda hit me like a now or never type moment.”  
Adam looked long and questioning into Tommy’s caramel eyes. He didn’t say a word…just stared. After a while Tommy began to feel uneasy. He started to back away from Adam, sensing that his declaration was in vain, when Adam reached out and grabbed his shoulder.  
“Tommy wait…I…I’m in love with you, too.”  
Tommy’s eyes softened and a shy smile played on his lips. “Really?”  
“Baby, I’ve been in love with you for so long. I just never thought my feelings would be reciprocated.”  
Tommy smiled wide and leaned in wrapping his arms around Adam and snuggling into his chest. Adam returned the gesture, encircling Tommy in a tight embrace.  
“I think I’ve been in love with you for a while. I’ve just been too blind to see it.”  
“I guess that means we have a lot to catch up on, huh?” Adam said a cheeky tone to his voice.  
Tommy lifted his head to look at Adam. “You can start by kissing me. You were the most amazing kisser in my dream, nothing like a stage kiss.”  
Adam captured Tommy’s lips and kissed him senseless. The kiss was long and passionate, better than Tommy had even dreamed. When the kiss had broken Adam had left Tommy panting. “Wow!”  
Adam smiled and brushed his fingers lightly across Tommy’s cheek. Tommy shuddered, closing his eyes and enjoying the touch. He felt on fire.  
“Take me to bed.” Tommy said softly, kissing Adam chastely on the lips. “I’ve wasted enough time without you and we have lots of time to make up for.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“More than I’ve ever been about anything.”  
Adam’s smile was large and loving. He reached out his hand offering it to Tommy. Tommy took it and laced their fingers together. Adam lifted their intertwined fingers to his lips and kissed Tommy’s knuckles. Then Adam led Tommy back into the house and to the bedroom to show Tommy things he had only yet dreamed.


	2. Chapter 2

I just added a chapter so this story would appear at the beginning of the feed again so everyone would see that I corrected a MAJOR flaw. I hope all that read and reread this story enjoyed it more with the addition. Leave some feedback to tell me what you think. :)


End file.
